Ninja Z Multiverse
by Menydragon5
Summary: Naruto and some of his friends fall through portals after his fight with Sasuke, trying to bring him back to the village. They find themselves in the DBZ world and are about to look for the Dragonballs with Goku and his friends. But than Raditz appears... oh crap.
1. How do we get home?

**Chapter: 1. Saiyans and Ninjas Saga. Sucked into a new world, how do we get home?**

 **Hey** **everybody! Now before you all get mad at me. No I not abandoning Naruto: Pokegirls Storm. I have a lot of stories I want to do and almost all of them are going to be long. So I'm adding this one so I can hopefully get more done, with out over doing it. Now this story is a crossover with Naruto and DBZ with additional characters from Boruto, DB, DBGT, DB Super (God I hate super!), DB Multiverse, DB Absalon DB Fusion, DB Heroes and DB Xenoverse. (With some OCs.) And just to warn you all, I will be making the Naruto characters stronger and their is going to be multiple harems. I tell you more at the end. I hope you all like this one as much as my Pokegirls one.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto, DB, Z, GT, Super, Absalon, Multiverse, Fusion, Xenoverse or DB Heroes.**

 **Chapter** **Warnings: Violence, Gore, Blood and Adult Language.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **"Tailed Beasts: Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beasts: Thinking.)**

 **Attacks and Locations.**

 **Valley of the End: Afternoon.**

Inside of a valley that borders the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound, a few dark rain clouds are over head. The border is separated by a river that becomes a large waterfall. Between the waterfall, carved out of the cliff are two men wearing heavy armor.

The one on the left has long spikey hair with it's left arm and hand raised. While the one on the right has long straight hair with it's right arm and hand raised. Both of them are making the sparring seal.

Standing on the river at the bottom of the waterfall is two thirteen year old boys. They are steering each other down as they breave slightly havaly.

The teen on the right stands four feet, ten inches tall with tan peach skin, short spikey blonde hair, red eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and small feet. He is wearing a black T-shirt, orange pants, blue sandals, a brown pouch strapped above his right knee and a blue cloth headband protector with a leaf symbol carved into the metal. He is covered in a thick red chakra with it in the shape of claws, long ears on top of his head and a long thick tail.

The teen on the left stands five feet tall with pale tan skin, large spikey blue hair with two large bangs framing his face, red eyes with the whites of them black, a large black cross on his nose and thin lips with what looks like purple lipstick. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers with long nails, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and small feet. He is wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a white hand fan with a red top printed on the back, white shorts and blue sandals. He also has two large hands with webbed fingers and long nails coming out of his back.

The one with pail tan skin glares at the other one. "This is your last warning Naruto. Go back to the Leaf, or I'll kill you."

Naruto looks down into the water they are standing on before looking at him with a sad look. "Sasuke, what the hell happened to you?" His sad look than changes into a glare. "Don't you know what that damn snake is going to do to you?! Is power worth helping that bastard?!"

Sasuke than smirks at him wickedly. "Still crying about the old fools death. You really are a loser dead last. ha ha ha ha ha."

Naruto's eyes widen for a second before he glares hatefully at Sasuke and he grits his teeth. His hands tighten into fists as his body shakes in rage. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" He than quickly jumps at Sasuke with his right fist pulled back.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock at Naruto's speed, but he is able to block the punch with his left hand. He than aims a kick at Naruto's left side. Naruto lifts his left knee and blocks Sasuke's kick. Naruto's chakra tail than swings forward at Sasuke's head, but he catches it with the large left hand coming out of his back. Sasuke than lifts Naruto up by the chakra tail and slams him down into the water with a "splash"

Sasuke looks down into the water with a smirk as some of it splashes on to his face. Naruto's tail wraps around the large left hand, making Sasuke look at it with widen eyes. Naruto than quickly pulls himself out of the water and punches Sasuke across the right side of his face with his left fist.

Sasuke is sent flying, but he flips in mid air and uses the two large hands as wings to fly. He than quickly flies at Naruto, who has his eyes widen in shock. Naruto than cries out in pain "Aaahhh!" as Sasuke punches him in the stomach with his right fist.

Naruto's feet slide across the water for a few feet with his teeth gritted. As soon as he comes to a stop, he runs at Sasuke and punches him across the left side of his face.

Sasuke's head is forced to the right with Naruto right fist still on his left cheek. The force of the punch makes the water ripple violently. Sasuke than hits Naruto's right arm away with his left fist and than punches Naruto in the face with his right fist.

Soon both of them are throwing very quick punches and kicks as they continue to fight on top of the water. All that can be heard echoing around them is the sound of the waterfall and the "bam" of each blow.

They both than punch each other in the face and than lump away from each other. They are standing at the bottom of the waterfall with Naruto on the right and Sasuke on the left.

Sasuke smirks as he watches Naruto breave havaly. "So do you have any last words dead last?" His right hand is than covered in black lightning. "I don't know where you got that power from, but it won't save you."

Naruto just looks at him sadly. "Sasuke, would you listen to yourself. What the fuck has that bastard done to your head?" He than forms a red spare of spinning chakra in his right hand. "If I have to beat some sense into you, than I will!"

Sasuke than runs at Naruto while holding his right wrist with his right hand covered with more black lightning. **"Chidori!"**

Naruto also runs striaght at Sasuke with his right arm pulled back. **"Rasengan!"**

And when they got close enough to each other, they trusts their right hands at each other with a yell. "Aaaahhh!" And than their attacks slam into each other's making a loud "Bang" while making a large black spare around them. The black spare after a little while soon as white cracks appearing on it. They spread around it and continue to do so until the spare explodes. "Boooooommm"

The area is than filled with light getting the attention of fourteen people. They move as fast as they can with five of them having to be carried. Meanwhile back to where Naruto and Sasuke are fighting. The light starts to fade away and the sound of a body hits the ground.

Naruto is lying on the stoney ground while breaving heavily with his eyes closed tightly. The red chakra that was covering his body is gone. The top left side of his black T-shirt has been ripped off. There is a bloody hole in his chest that's right above his heart. "Good kami this hurts."

Sasuke is standing on the water and is holding his left shoulder. The large left hand on his back has been ripped apart, leaving behind a bloody stump. He than changes back to normal to stop the bleeding. "I told you that I'm stronger than you dead last." He than walks up to Naruto and stops in front of him and pulls out a kunai. "I gave you a chance Naruto. Why didn't you just go back to that stupid village?"

Naruto coughs up some blood and than opens his eyes to look up at him. "Well, for one. I can't let that damn snake get his hands on you. Two..." He than coughs up more blood. "Our Hokage ordered me to bring you home. And finally, I promised Sakura-chan that I would bring you back to her."

Sasuke glares down at him and tightens his grip on the kunai in his right hand. "So you're throwing your life away because your to stupid to know that I can take care of myself, an Hokage that should mind her own business and worst of all." He than smirks wickedly down at Naruto. "Your going to die keeping a promise to that useless pink haired bitch."

Naruto glares up at him and pushes himself up with his hands. "Don't you dare call her that! Don't you know that she loves you!" Sasuke puts his left foot on his chest and pushes him back down. He grits his teeth and hissss in pain.

Sasuke angrily glares down at him. "I'll call that useless girl what ever I want! She is nothing more than a pathetic lost puppy! Ino is just as bad. Both of them are to stupid and to lazy to do any real training. Why the hell would I pick either of those two to have my children?" He than raises the kunai and points it at Naruto. "It's really sad that you're going to die for such a worthless bitch." He than smirks darkly. "But at least you're helping me get more power. Good bye Naruto."

Naruto looks sadly into his eyes, not seeing any regret at all. (So this is the real you, huh, Sasuke.) Sasuke than starts to trust the kunai down at him when both of their eyes widen in shock as they hear a yell. "Sasuke!"

They both look up and see a shadow coming right at them with a blade aimed at Sasuke. He quickly jumps back, avoiding the right horizontal slash of the blade. They than hear a sad feminine voice. "Is that what you really think of me Sasuke?" Standing in front of Naruto protectively with a kunai in her right hand is a thirteen year old girl.

The teen girl stands four feet, eleven inches tall with pale peach, short pink hair that frames her face and spikes at the ends, light green eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a red short sleeve dress that have large open slits that starts from her hips to the bottom, has a zipper on the front, white lining with a white ring on the bottom front with two on her shoulders, tight dark green shorts that stop at before her knees, a kunai pouch strapped to her right thigh, blue sandals and wears her forehead protector as a hairband.

Sasuke glares at her as he keeps a tight grip on the kunai in his right hand. "Well if it isn't the lost puppy. Why are you still annoying me?" He looks away from her when two more people jump down in front of him with one next to the pink haired girl and the other one kneeling next to Naruto. An another one behind them.

The one next to The pink haired girl is a thirteen year old girl that stands four feet, eleven inches tall with peach skin, long straight blonde hair that is tied in a high ponytail that stops at mid back, with a bang that falls over the right side of her face, blue eyes and full lips. she has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a purple sleeveless shirt, purple skirt that shows off her thighs, white arm warmers, white bandages warped around her thighs, blue sandals and her forehead protector around her waist.

The girl glares at Sasuke as tears run down her face just as the pink haired girl's are. "Why are you talking like this Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke pays her no mind and looks over at the thirteen year old girl kneeling next to Naruto.

She stands four feet, ten inches tall with pale peach skin, short dark blue hair with two bangs framing her face, pale lavender eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tan zipped up jacket that has a white furred bottom, it hides the size of her breasts as well as her waist line, blue tight pants that stop at the top of her calfs, kunai pouch strapped to her right thigh, blue sandals and her forehead protector around her neck.

The teen girl kneeling down next to Naruto, looks into the bleeding hole and sees the top of his heart beating. Her eyes start to tear up as she looks on worryingly. "Naruto-kun, hold on. we'll get you back to the village soon."

Naruto looks up at her in shock as his eyebrows twitch showing his pain. "Hinata? What are you, Ino and Sakura-chan doing here?" He than blushes as she rubs his left cheek with her right hand.

Hinata blushes as she looks into Naruto's eyes with a small smile. "We're here to help you Naruto-kun." She than looks up at the top of the cliff where they jumped down from. "And we're not the only ones."

Naruto looks up to where Hinata is looking and sees ten more people.

The first one is a fourteen year old boy that stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, black eyes, thin lips and purple makeup around his eyes, on his lips and on his face. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a black full bodysuit with a circle that's half yellow, half purple, with a white outline, black sandals, a black pouch strapped to his right thigh and a black hood with cat like ears on the top sides of it with a Hidden Sand forehead protector in it.

Next to him are two large, four armed puppets that are holding a person each. The puppets are both light brown, multi jointed, have short brown spikey hair and one has a human like face while the other has a long face.

The one with the human like face is helping a thirteen year old boy stand. He stands five feet tall with tan peach skin, short spikey brown hair, small slit like black eyes, thin lips and red fang like tattoos on his cheeks. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a grey zipped up coat with a hood with brown fur lining the hood as well as the ends of the sleeves, brown pants, blue sandals and a blue cloth headband protector tied around his head.

The teen boy's left hand holds a bleeding wound on his stomach. He is holding a little puppy in his right arm against his chest. The puppy has cream colored fur with brown furred ears. It's breaving heavily with blood all over it. The teen boy is breaving heavily to as he looks down at the puppy with half opened eyes. Blood runs down out of the corners of his mouth.

The other puppet is holding a unconscious fourteen year old girl. She stands four feet, ten inches tall with peach skin, long red hair that stops at the middle of her back with two bangs framing her face with another one over the center of her face down to her chin, brown eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, fit waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, fit legs and small feet. She is wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt, a tan tunic over it with a skirt like front, black tight black shorts that stops half way down her thighs, black sandals, thick purple rope wrapped around her waist and a black round hat with bandages wrapped around the bottom of it.

The next one is a thirteen year old boy that stands four feet, eleven inches tall with peach skin, short black hair tied in a short spikey ponytail, narrow brown eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and small feet. He is wearing a short sleeve grey jacket with green lining the edges, short sleeve mesh shirt underneath it, brown pants that stop half way down his calfs, blue sandals, a kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh and his forehead protector tied around his left bicep.

The next one is another thirteen year old boy that looks like he's out cold and is being held up by the one with the short spikey ponytail. He is using his right arm to hold him up.

The unconscious teen stands five feet, one inch tall with peach skin, short brown hair, black eyes, thin lips and swirl marks on each cheek. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a green short sleeve shirt That's open, yellow T-shirt with a red kanji for food on it, brown shorts that stop at his knees, blue sandals, a white scarf around his neck, a kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh and white bandages wrapped around his forearms, palms and calfs.

The next one is a sixteen year old girl that stands five feet, two inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair tied into four pigtails, teal eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line, full rounded hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a long sleeve purple shirt, a sleeveless grey vest with very thin straps over it, tight dark blue shorts that stop half way down her thighs, a red sash around her waist, black sandals, her Hidden Sand forehead protector around her neck with fishnet stockings on her right calf and her left thigh. She also has a large black folded fan on her back.

The next one is a fourteen year old girl that stands five feet, one inch tall with peach skin, short dark brown hair with two buns on the top sides of her head, brown eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tight pink sleeveless shirt with yellow buttons and red lining the edges by her arms, dark green pants that stop half way down her calfs, a kunai pouch strapped to her right thigh, blue sandals and her forehead protector around her head.

The next one is a badly injured fourteen year old boy that the girl with two buns is helping to stand with her right arm.

He stands five feet, three inches tall with pale peach skin, long dark brown hair that stops at mid back, pale lavender eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and small feet. He is wearing a tan short sleeve jacket, brown shorts that stop above his knees, a kunai pouch strapped around his right thigh, blue sandals, a dark brown forehead protector around his head with long straps and white bandages wrapped around his right hand, right arm and right leg.

The next one is a thirteen year old boy that stands five feet, three inches tall with pale peach skin, dark brown bushy hair and black circular sunglasses. His jacket hides his body shape. He has small hands, slim fingers, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a very high collar grey zipped up jacket that covers his face from his nose down, it stops past his hips, dark brown pants that stop half way down his calfs, a kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh, blue sandals and his forehead protector around his head.

The last one is a fourteen year old boy that stands five feet, three inches tall with peach skin, short shiny black hair in a bowl cut, thick black eyebrows, black eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a green jumpsuit, orange calf warmers, a kunai pouch strapped around his right thigh, blue sandals, white bandages wrapped around his hands up his forearms and his red cloth headband protector around his waist.

Sasuke glares up at all of them before looking at the one behind him. "What the hell are all of you doing here?"

Sakura and Ino's tears continue to fall as Sakura glares at him and Ino's eyes widen in shock. "Sasuke-kun, are you really going to ignore us?"

The person that Sasuke is looking at is a thirteen year old boy that stands four feet, ten inches tall with pale peach skin, short spikey red hair, green eyes with black rings around them, no eyebrows, the kanji for love on the left side of his forehead and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and small feet. He is wearing a reddish brown bodysuit, black sandals, a white cloth over his right shoulder to around his left hip and mesh armor around his wrists and ankles. He also has a large gourd on his back with a wide leather strap over his left shoulder to around his right hip.

The red haired teen has his arms crossed over his chest and looks at Sasuke blankly. "We are here because Lady Hokage asked for are assistance to bring you back to the Hidden Leaf." He than slightly glares at Sasuke. "Now put the kunai away and come with us. Unless you want to repeat what happened the last time we fought."

Sasuke turns his body more to his left as he glares back at him. "Don't underestimate me Gaara. You won't beat me again." (Damn it. I used to much chakra on the dead last. How am I going to get past these fools?)

Ino glares at Sasuke and her hands tighten into fists. "Sasuke-kun, do you know how much trouble you're in? Now stop acting silly and come back home so..."

Sasuke quickly turns around to her with a very angry look while cutting her off. "Will you just shut up you pathetic excuse of a Yamanaka!" Most of the teens there finches back as the others glare at him. "I am sick and tired of you two useless girls always bothering me! Get it through your thick skulls! I hate you both!" He than glares at Sakura, making her take a step back. "I especially hate you! All you've done ever since we become a team, is show how absolutely useless you are! Naruto is so more useful than you that it's not even funny! And he's nothing more than the dead last for kami's sake!"

Sakura bites her bottom lip as she looks down and lets her hair shadow her eyes. Tears run down her face as her shoulders shake and she silently sobs.

Ino's turns her wide shocked eyes to Sakura watching her cry silently. Her face slowly fills with rage and than she looks back at Sasuke with an intense glare. She is about to say something when everyone hears a yell of. "Shut the hell up you fucking bastard!"

Everyone turns to Naruto who is now standing up, breaving heavily and is glaring at Sasuke. "Sakura-chan is not useless. uh, uh. She's a better person than you are."

Hinata gently puts her hands on Naruto's shoulders and looks into his eyes worryingly. "N, Naruto-kun don't move. You're badly hurt."

Naruto looks at Hinata with a small smile before looking back at Sasuke with a glare. "We would be dead right now if we didn't have Sakura-chan on are team." Sakura looks up at him with shocked look as tears still fall from her eyes. He than looks at Sakura with a pain filled smile. "It's thanks to her that I..."

While everyone was looking at Naruto, Sasuke quickly grabs Sakura and than knocks her kunai away. He than jumps away down the river with his left arm around Sakura's neck and the kunai pointing at her stomach.

Sakura tries to look back at Sasuke with fear filled eyes. "Sasuke, what the hell are..."

Sasuke pushes the kunai against her stomach more. "I'm tired of your voice. So do something right for once and keep quiet." He than looks back at Naruto. "You talk to much dead last." He than looks at everybody seriously. "Ok you idiots. This is what's going to happen."

Ino glares at Sasuke with a little bit of fear in his eyes for Sakura's safety. "Let her go you bastard!"

Naruto while still breaving heavily and bleeding, gives Sasuke a death glare. "You better listen to Ino, Sasuke. If you hurt Sakura-chan or anyone else here, I will kill you!"

Sasuke just glares back at Naruto with a smirk. "Says the guy that is at death's door. Now." He than looks around at everybody else. "As I was about to say, this is what's going to happen. All of you are going to go up there with the others." He than nods his head to the right to the top of the other side of the cliff. "While me and Sakura will go that way. Don't follow me and I'll let her go. But if one of you idiots come after me, than I will kill her."

Sakura grits her teeth as tears continue to run down her face. "Naruto was right about you. You are a bastard!"

Sasuke let's out a growl as he pushes the kunai against her stomach again. "garrrr. I told you to be quiet you stupid bitch." He than smirks at her and has a mocking tone. "Now let's go Sakura-chan. ha ha ha ha ha."

Sakura raises her right foot and tries to stomp down hard on Sasuke's right foot. "Fuck you!" But misses as he moves his foot at the last second. Her foot makes a bit of a "splash" causing some of the water to splash them up to their waists.

Sasuke glares hatefully at the back of Sakura's head. (Fuck this stupid bitch! I'll just use her useless pink haired corpse as a distraction.) He than pulls back the kunai and than quickly trusts it forward.

With the sound of a blade slamming through flesh "thunk" with a lot of blood flying through the air and falling into the water. Everyone's eyes widen in horror as some of them gasp and Hinata's eyes fill with tears.

Sakura however is looking around confused as she is now standing next to Hinata. Her eyes than widen in horror as she looks forward. "No."

Their with Sasuke's left arm around his neck and with Sasuke looking at him in shock with the kunai stabbed into his stomach, is Naruto. He than coughs up more blood as Sasuke let's him go and takes a step back. "You idiot. You're really going to throw your life away for her?"

Naruto looks back at Sasuke with a small smile and his eyelids drooping a bit. "Yes, because I love her. Unlike you, I know she is not useless." He than turns around. "The real sad thing is that I... cough, cough. started to think of you as a brother. cough. I would have always had your back Sasuke. cough."

Sasuke looks at Naruto with widen eyes, but they slowly harden into a glare with his teeth gritted. "I would never think of you as a brother." He than pulls out another kunai and holds it tightly in his right hand. "And I don't need your help dead last!"

Sasuke than quickly trusts the kunai at Naruto's heart. Naruto tries to pull out a kunai as well when he hears the others call out. "Naruto!" "Move out of the way!" "Naruto-kun!" Sasuke don't!" Naruto grits his teeth as he knows that he can't block in time. (Damn it! I can't die here! I still have to be Hokage! Think Naruto, think!)

Just as the kunai was about to stab into Naruto's chest, a tentacle of sand wraps around his waist and pulls him back. Sasuke eyes widen in horror as everything seems to move in slow motion. Gaara is controlling two tentacles of sand that are coming out of his gourd. One of them is the one wrapped around Naruto's waist, while the other one is headed straight for Sasuke's head.

Just before the sand tentacle was about to trusts through Sasuke's skull, a black hole with red lightning suddenly appears under his feet and he falls in. Everyone's eyes widen as they watch Sasuke disappear.

The teen boy holding the puppy blinks in confusion looking at the hole in the water. "When the hell did that bastard know portal jutsu."

Before anyone could say anything else, more black holes with red lightning suddenly appears under all of them. They all scream as they are pulled down into them. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" As they fall down through the portals, the holes slowly close up and soon all they can see is darkness and flashes of red.

 **A unknown dark cave made out of dark red stone.**

Inside of a dark cave stood nine shadowy figures with five circular cocoons. The shape of the nine figures shows that one of them is male and the rest are female.

The only male in the group looks down at one of the females. "Are you sure that this human you're summoning can really be useful mistress?"

The female looks back up at him with a smirk. "Yes, he's perfect for are plans. He is the one that can help us break the seal and finish are creations. Your not jelous because he caught my eyes are you?"

He was about to say something when a black portal with red lightning opens up before them. Sasuke than falls out of it on his hands and knees as it quickly closes behind him. He than looks around the cave confusingly. "What the hell happened? Where the hell am I?" Movement catches his eyes and he looks up seeing the nine figures in front of him. He quickly jumps to his feet with a kunai in his right hand, his eyes turned red with black puplis and three black tomoe in each eye.

The male walkes up to Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. "So that is the Sharingan. Even with your fight with the other human. You still can keep going."

The man stands six feet, six inches tall with blue skin, short spikey white hair, red eyes with black lines from the bottom of them down his cheeks and thin lips. He has a slim muscular body shape with slim muscular arms, big hands, big fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, slim muscular legs, and big feet. He is wearing a tight red bodysuit, white chest plate armor strapped around his neck, black forearm armor, black pants with a cape like front and calf high black boots.

Sasuke is looking up at the tall man when he hears a feminine voice and the "clicking" of heels coming towards him. "Now Mira. Be nice to are guest." Sasuke looks at the young looking woman that comes out of the shadows with a small blush. "It's really nice to finally meet you Sasuke Uchiha."

She stands five feet, one inch tall with pale blue skin, long white hair that curls at the ends with a long bang covering the right side of her face going past her breasts, red eyes and full lips with purple lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers with sharp fingernails, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tight high collar red bodysuit that has a cut showing her stomach along with the bottoms of her breasts, a black bat like design on her chest, black forearm armor, long white open front skirt that ends with spikes that's also black on top and black calf high boots that are red at the part covering her feet with red one inch heels. She also has a long spear like staff that's taller than her in her right hand.

Sasuke lightly glares at her, but the blush is still on his face. "Who are you? All of you. Where am I? And what do you want with me?"

The woman walks up to Sasuke and gives him a smile. "My name is Towa." She points over her shoulder with her left thumb at the tall man. "That is Mira. I'll let the others introduce themselves." She than puts her left hand on her hip. "This is a world called the Demon Realm. Don't worry I'll help you get to the man you're trying to get to. But we would like to give you power to.

Sasuke puts the kunai away and looks at her seriously. "Ok. I'm listening."

 **To be continued.**

 **Well I'm going to end it here, I don't want it to be to long. Not to mention that I have the next chapter of my Who Framed Roger Rabbit story to finish. Anyway, let's get to the challenges. (There is going to be ten from now on.)**

 **1: Naruto/DBZ fusion!**

 **A month before the beginning of Dragon Bull Z, someone makes a wish with the Dragonballs and fuses the DBZ world with the Naruto one. How will the story turn out? Will it's up to you to answer this question.**

 **Bonus points: 1. No character bashing.**

 **2\. The Naruto characters have to be stronger to match the DBZ characters.**

 **3\. If you have harems in your story, than Goku has to have Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18 in it and Naruto has to have Hinata, Sakura and Ino in it. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **2: DBZ characters born in the Naruto world.**

 **The DBZ characters are now part of the Naruto world and become ninjas. Naruto and Goku see each other as brothers and hope that they are on the same team. Where would the DBZ characters live in the Naruto world? What would the World Martial Arts Tournament be like? What would happen when Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu show up? Will it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Same as the last one.**

 **2\. Teams must have five members instead of three.**

 **3\. If you have harems in your story, than Naruto has to have Hinata, Bulma, Sakura and 18 has to be in it and Goku has to have Chi-Chi, Ino, Videl and tenten has to be in it. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **3: DBZ cross ???**

 **All you have to do is fuse together DBZ with anything you want.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Same as the last one.**

 **2\. You pick something that doesn't have a crossover with DBZ yet.**

 **3\. If you have harems, than Goku has to have Chi-Chi and Bulma in it. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **4: Naruto cross ???**

 **All you have to do is fuse together Naruto with anything you want.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Same as the last one.**

 **2\. Same as the last one.**

 **3\. If you have harems in your story, than Naruto has to have Hinata and Sakura in it. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **5: DB/Naruto Multiverse Tournament.**

 **Multiple versions of both Naruto and DB characters are bought together to fight in a large multiverse tournament. Who will be in the tournament? Will anyone die? Who will win? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Same as the last one.**

 **2\. Two of the fighters have to be evil Goku and evil Naruto.**

 **3\. The prize for the winner is three whatever they want wishes.**

 **6: DBZ and Naruto come to smash.**

 **The Naruto and DBZ characters are bought together to save the smash world. Where are the Smashers? Who is taking over the smash world? How are all their enemies back? Will it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Same as the last one.**

 **2\. Evil copies of all the characters can be made by the main antagonist.**

 **3\. If you have harems in your story, than Goku has to have Chi-Chi, Palutena, Bulma and Rosalina in it and Naruto has to have Hinata, Samus, Sakura and Zelda in it. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **7\. Hinata's Kingdom Hearts Yuri Adventure.**

 **The day after she was put on a team, Hinata wakes up in another world and meets two beautiful women. Now she and her two new friends have to fight the Heartless, save the worlds and find her way home.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Same hea the last one.**

 **2\. Hinata and the two anime women (You pick who they are) get keyblades.**

 **3\. Hinata gets a mass Femharem made of anime, Final Fantasy and Disney characters.**

 **8\. 18's Yuri Love Potion.**

 **After 18 was saved from Cell, she leaves to travel the world. With out her knowing, she drinks a potion that makes any girl or women she likes falls in love with her.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Same as the last one.**

 **2\. Please have a plot.**

 **3\. 18 gets a mass Femharem.**

 **9: Tsunade's Yuri Love Jutsu.**

 **Tsunade finds a jutsu that promises the user new love. But when she uses it, it makes any girl or women fall in love with her at first sight. Will she find a cure? Will she be at the mercy of all the girls and women who get their hands on her? Will she just say the hell with it and have fun? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Same as the last one.**

 **2\. Tsunade is traveling around the world when she finds the jutsu.**

 **3\. Tsunade gets a mass Femharem.**

 **10: Videl's Yuri Tournament**

 **Videl enters a large female fighting tournament. She enters to win, but gets a lot more when all the other fighters fall in love with her.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Same as the last one.**

 **2\. The tournament takes place on a large island with plenty of stuff happening between matches.**

 **3\. Videl gets a mass Femharem made of anime and fighting game characters.**

 **Well that's it for now, until next time. Bye!**


	2. How do we get home? part 2

**Saiyans and Ninjas Saga: Sucked into a new world, how do we get home? Part 2.**

 **I** **know it's been awhile, but part 2 is finally here. Also I'll tell you all who is in the harems at the end of this chapter. Yes this is a harem story. Now the harems themselves are miner spoilers and have women from DB Super, (yes I still hate it and always will.) plus the DB games. And please no requests, the harems are set so if you don't like them I'll sorry, but that is what they are. Now let's get to the review shot outs.**

 **Great** **Saiyaman54: Don't worry, I'm not going to forget about Vegeta.**

 **Guest** **: Ok, I've got three things to say to you. 1. I never said that any one taking one of my challenges has to make them M rated.**

 **2\. I can't make you write one, so why do you care.**

 **3\. You do know you're supposed to review the story right?**

 **northernlion196: Yes there is going to be more women in PTO armor, but only in the beginning. They will not be keeping them after the Frieza ark.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto, DB, Z, GT, Super, Absalon, Multiverse, Fusion, Xenoverse or DB Heroes.**

 **Chapter** **Warnings: Adult Language, Implied Shorta, Mild Yuri, Mild Gore, Smoking, Implied Drinking, Blood.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

" **Tailed Beasts: Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beasts: Thinking.)**

 **Special** **Attacks and** **Locations**

 **Demon** **Realm: Inside of a cave. Unknown time.**

Before Towa can answer Sasuke, the other seven women walk into the light and reveal themselves.

The first one stands six feet, six inches tall with purple skin, long straight turquoise hair that stops at the mid back, while two bangs in the front stop just below her breasts, red eyes, thin black lines run down from the bottom of her eyes to the bottom of her cheeks and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tight red body suit, silver breast plate armor with yellow straps, a yellow belt around her waist with a sliver buckle will a green jewel in the center, a black skirt that stops half way down her calfs attached to the belt that only covers her left leg and long black boots that stop at her knees while covering them.

She stops next to Mira on his right and looks at Sasuke with a small smile. "Hello Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Churai, Mira's sister."

The next woman stands five feet, six inches tall with blue skin, long straight pale purple hair that stops at her waist, with two bangs framing her face that stop just below her neck, grey eyes and full lips with purple lipstick. She has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a black helmet with a blade on the top of it, a purple tube top, a small opened purple vest that has yellow trimmed edges, black wrist guards, purple pants, a black belt around her waist and black open toed shoes.

She stops in front of Sasuke with a small smirk on her face and her hands on her curvey hips. "Hello young lord Uchiha." She than gives him a bow. "My name is Mirayo." She than straightens up and looks into his eyes with her's half lided. "Former queen of this realm." She than raies her left hand to him. "Be honored, I see few deserving of my respect."

Sasuke looks down at her hand as he stops using his Sharingan. (For right now I'd better play along. I don't know what these demons will do to me if I don't. Ha, who know that demons actually exist, but they sure can give me the power that I want.) He smirks with a small blush as he lightly grabs her hand with his right. "I am honored to meet you." He than raies her hand to his lips and kisses it.

Mirayo's smirk grows as he kissed her hand. "Oh, we are going to have fun with you, young lord Uchiha."

The next woman stands five feet, two inches tall with pink skin, pointed ears, blue eyes and full lips with purple lipstick. She has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt and small feet. She is wearing a red long sleeve shirt, a white dress over it that stops at the bottom of her calfs, with a red line running down from the center of the collar, around her right breast, stopping at the center of her waist, a tall rounded purple hat, a pink sash around the base of the hat with a gold medal in the center, a pink sash around her waist that makes the dress hug her curves and shiny pink boots.

She rolls her eyes and than looks at Mirayo with a small frown. "Lady Mirayo, please control yourself." She than smirks as she puts her hands on her curvey hips. "Business before pleasure after all." She than looks over at Sasuke with a smile. "Hello, my name is Neryl."

The next woman stands five feet, four inches tall with pale purple skin, long straight blonde hair that stops at her back, with it parted to the right in the front, pointed ears, red eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tight orange bodysuit with a v cut that shows the bottom of her breasts down past her belly button, a black bat design on the front covers the top of her breasts with it's tall between them, a black skirt that spikes out at the bottom is attached around the sides of her waist, purple forearm armor and purple one inch heeled boots with orange covering her toes and going around the sides.

She looks at Sasuke with an big smile on her face. "Oh Gods, I'm actually meeting a human. And he's even more cute in person." She than waves at him while looking into his eyes. "Hi, my name is Pipila. How are you doing Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gives her a fake smile and waves back, but he still blushes as he looks her up and down. (Dear kami not another one. But at least she is more beautiful than those two, she'll hopefully be more useful to.)

The next woman stands five feet, six inches tall with pale blue skin, long aqua hair in a ponytail that stops at her butt, pointed ears, red eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt and small feet. She is wearing a yellow long sleeved dress that stops at the bottom of her calfs, a large cut is in the front from just below the waist to the bottom sides, a white skirt under it that is just as long as the dress, a short sleeved black vest that's buttoned up with a high collar, with yellow lining the collar, around the bottom with a yellow line going down the center and black boots.

She puts her hands together and makes a small bowl out of ice. She than puts her right hand over the bowl and makes a small block of ice in it. She than walks up to Sasuke with a smile as she touches the block of ice with her right index finger, making it melt into water. She stops in front of him and hands him the ice bowl. "Here, you most be thirsty. My name is Putine by the way."

Sasuke takes the bowl with a small blush. "Thank you Putine."

Mirayo crosses her arms around her chest and looks at Putine with a pout. "Show off." She than walks back over to the others with a sway to her curvey hips, that Sasuke can't keep his eyes off of.

Putine also walks back to the others with a smile frown on her face. "Bitch."

The next woman stands five feet tall with pale purple skin, short pink hair that flares up at the bottom, pointed ears, black eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms small hands slim fingers big B-cup breasts slim waist line and small feet. She is wearing a tight red shoulder less bodysuit, a off the shoulder dark green dress that stops below her knees in the back, with it open in the front of her waist down to the bottom, light green arm warmers, a golden sash around her waist, light green lose pants, golden high boots that go up to her knees and blue jewel earrings.

She puts her left hand on her hip while looking at Sasuke with a smirk. "Hey, my name is Wairu. It's nice to finally meet you Sasuke."

The last woman stands five feet, six inches tall with dark green skin, long straight orange hair that stops at the top of her thighs, it has spikes at the top that point downwards, with two bangs framing her face that stop just below her breasts, pointed ears, red eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a pink dress that stops at the top of her feet, has dark blue on the shoulders along with the open high collar, with two slits on the sides of the hips to the bottom, a pink jewel hangs from the bottom of the collar, a large yellow sash around her waist along with the sides of her hips, a black choker, a small gold plate with two strings is tied around her head with a small red jewel hanging from it and dark blue boots.

She smirks as she let's some of her hair from her left side stretch out to Sasuke. "Well, don't you look simply... delicious." She sees him flinch a little, but stays where he is keeping his eyes on her hair. She rubs his right cheek with her hair and sees him blush with a "gulp" "My name is Mamba. Don't worry Sasuke, I'm not going to eat you. But play your cards right and you may be eating us instead."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and his mouth drops open as he looks at the eight smirking women. Mamba than wraps her hair around his waist and slowly pulls him to them, making his blush grow. "I... I... w... wait a second."

Mira just frowns as he turns and than starts to walks deeper into the cave. "You don't need me for this part. So if you please excuse me, I'll leave you and the others with your talk with the human." He than stops, turns back around and bows to Towa. "Mistress Towa." He than stands up straight, turns around once again and walks into the darkness of the cave.

As Mamba puts Sasuke down a little closer in front of them and her hair goes back to normal. Towa watches Mira disappear into the darkness with a smile. She than turns back towards Sasuke with her eyes closed and shaking her head. "Poor guy is jelous, I have to remember to make sure he gets his hands on as many women that he wants." She than opens her eyes, but leaves them half lided while looking at Sasuke and licking her lips. "After we all get want we want of course."

Sasuke shakes his head and than looks at them seriously while his arms crossed over his chest, but the blush still there. "First, I'd like to say that I don't care how all of you know my name. I don't care that you all are real demons. I don't care if you did or didn't do anything to those fools back there, especially those two useless girls or the dead last. And I don't care what you all want out of this. Just tell me what power all of you can give me and if it's worth it, I'll do whatever you all want."

Towa smirks at Sasuke and puts her left hand on her curvey hip as she gets closer to him. "You should be careful about doing anything for power Sasuke. It will come back to bite you in the ass sooner or later." She than reaches up to his right cheek and cupped it in her left hand. She rubs it with her thumb as she looks into his eyes. "Normally I would just make you into a new pet. But luckily for you, your special to us in more ways than one."

Sasuke than feels a jolt go through his body that makes his eyes widen before he closes them tightly, bites his bottom lip, arch his back slightly and let's out a grunt. "ugh. W... what are you... doing to me."

Towa licks her lips as she presses her body against his and than leans in to whisper into his left ear. "You feel that Sasuke. That is the darkness in your heart that called out to us. That night when your brother did what he did to you, is the night when we found you. For years we long to meet you, the one that can get us out of this damn cave. The one that can help us get what we all want. The one we all lust for." She than slowly licks the left side of his neck upward.

Sasuke let's out another grunt "ugh." feeling Towa licking his neck. He than opens his eyes as she kisses his left cheek and than looks back into his eyes. He breaves a bit havaly and than licks his lips as he looks down at her's before looking back into her eyes. "Tell me what this power you'll give me is. I do whatever you want, just give it to me."

Towa takes a step back and than looks over her right shoulder at the other women. "Putine, Mamba it's about time we get started. The sooner we give Sasuke what he wants." She than looks back at him with a smirk. "The sooner we can get to... other parts."

The two women get closer to them and stop next to Towa with Mamba to her right and Putine to her left. Mamba raises her right hand and places it above Sasuke's heart. She looks at him with a playful smirk on her face. "You won't regret this Sasuke. I promise."

Putine raises her left hand and cupped Sasuke's right cheek, while looking at him with a playful smile. "But this next part is going to be very painful."

Sasuke looks up into her eyes seriously as his hands tighten into fists. "I've felt pain for most of my life. A little more means nothing to me."

Towa smirks as she raises her left hand and puts it on his stomach. "We expected as much from you Sasuke. But this is still going to hurt."

Black energy stared to come off of their hands and seep into Sasuke. As his body seems to glow with the black energy, his eyes widen in pain and his body stiffens. He than throws his head back and let's out a loud scream full of pain. "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

 **West City: Capsule Corporation's very large backyard. Nine o eight at night.**

Inside of the very large backyard, that belongs to a huge three story, dome shaped, yellow building with a white top and two towers built into it. The building also has multiple tinted glass windows all around it, the words Capsule corp. painted in black just above the second floor windows in the front of it, a short archway connected to it above the front door to two white pillers and the words Capsule corp. painted on the arch as well. A large red wall squared off the property that is only open to the pathway that leads to the front door. Bushes and trees grow all around the inside part of the wall. The only thing inside of the backyard that is big enough for five large houses, is a big circular shaped swimming pool. Around the large pond size swimming pool is multiple pool side chairs and tables with large closed blue umbrellas sticking in the centers of them.

Suddenly just a few feet away from the back door, a black hole with red lightning within it opens up about three feet above the ground. A few seconds later the sound of people screaming can be heard from coming out of it. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Than the sounds of multiple "thuds" and groaning are heard as ten people with two large wooden puppets and a small puppy hit the ground. The portal than closes up afterwards.

The puppy, the teen girl with long red hair, the teen boy with swirl marks on his cheeks and the teen boy with pale lavender eyes are all unconscious. The seven other teens slowly sit up and rub their sour bodies, accept for the teen boy with fang tattoos on his cheeks who still holds the bleeding wound with his left hand.

The wounded teen boy looks down sadly at the puppy and pets his head. "Don't worry Akamaru, we'll get you some help soon. Just hang on buddy, ok."

The teen boy with the short spikey ponytail looks around at everybody with worried eyes. (Damn this isn't good. Akamaru, that girl, Chouji and Neji are all out cold and need medical attention, the same can be said for Kiba.) He than looks around the large backyard seriously. (And judging by the size of that pool over there, we're definitely in some rich person's backyard.) He than looks up at the very large building behind him. (But I've never seen a building like that before. uhhh. This mission just had to get more troublesome didn't it.)

The teen boy wearing the black bodysuit stands up and looks around with a frown. He than walks over to the two puppets and places a hand on each of them. They than disappear with a "poof" and white smoke that quickly fades away. "Where the hell are we." He than looks at everyone else. "Hey. Anyone have any idea where that portal dropped us?"

The teen girl with four pigtails stands up with her eyes closed and rubs her neck with her right hand. "ugh." She than opens her eyes and looks over at the teen that asked the question. "I doubt any of us have been here before Konkoro." She than looks around the backyard. "You and I should take a..." She cuts herself off as her eyes widen and than looks around franticly. "Wait! Where's Gaara, where's Naruto!"

Everyone else's eyes widen and look around as well. They all stand up, with Kiba doing so slowly and picking up Akamaru as they look for the missing teens.

The teen girl with her hair tied in two buns looks around with worried eyes. "Not only them, but Ino, Hinata and Sakura are not here either."

The teen boy with his hair in a bowl cut cups the sides of his mouth with both hands and calls out. "Gaara! Ino-chan! Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! Where are you!? Can any of you hear me!?"

After a few seconds of any of them hearing nothing, the teen boy wearing sunglasses says plainly. "You know, it's quite possible that they could have been sent somewhere else."

The teen boy with the short spikey ponytail grits his teeth while looking down worryingly. "Damn it." He than looks up at everybody. "Ok, Kiba..." He than looks over at the teen boy with the bowl cut. "Lee, I want you two to stay here and keep an eye..." He than looks down at the three unconscious teens. "On them." He than looks up at the others again. "The rest of you are with me. We're going to look..."

He cuts himself off as all of them hear the same electrical sound they heard from inside of the portal. They all turn their heads and watch another black hole with red lightning within it open up a few feet away while also being six feet above the ground.

With out a sound, Gaara Falls out of the portal and lands on his feet perfectly. He than looks up at the portal with a small frown and watches as it disappears. He looks around before his eyes fall on the others and he gives them a very small smile. "It's good to see that all of you are all right." His smile drops as he takes in Kiba's injuries, the three unconscious teens and Akamaru. "Well most of you." He than looks around again before looking back at the others seriously. "Where are the other three girls and Naruto?"

The teen boy with the short spikey ponytail looks at Gaara seriously as he answers him. "We have no idea Gaara. Hopefully they'll show up just like you..."

The sound of electricity once again cuts him off as another portal opens up right in between them. This one is two feet above the ground and the sound of three feminine screams can be heard from within it. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" They get louder and than two bodies hit the ground with the other two landing on top of them with multiple "thuds" The portal than closes as quickly as it opened.

Ino landed on her back with her legs slightly spread apart and her eyes closed.

Sakura landed on top of Ino with her eyes closed, her legs between Ino's, her hands on Ino's breasts and their lips touching. She unconsciously started to lightly squeeze Ino's breasts as the two lightly kiss each other.

Their eyes flutter open and than focus on each other's. When they realize that they are kissing and that Sakura is squeezing her breasts. Their eyes widen in shock and they cry out into each other's mouths. "Mmmm!" "Mmmm!"

They quickly jump away from each other and stand up while spitting. Ino wipes her lips on her left arm warmer and than looks angrily at Sakura. "What the hell do you think you were doing forehead!?"

Sakura is wiping her mouth on her right arm and than looks angrily back at Ino. "It was an accident Ino pig!" She than points at her with her right index finger. "Besides, your the one who grabbed me when that portal opened up under our feet! So it's your fault!"

Ino turns her head away from Sakura with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Yuck. Well, now I know how Naruto felt when he and Sasuke kissed."

Sakura's angry look changes into a look of panic when she hears Ino say Naruto's name. "Wait, Naruto!" They both worryingly look around and than their eyes widen in horror when they see him.

Earlier while they fell out of the portal and Sakura and Ino were accidentally kissing. Naruto landed on his back with Hinata landing right on top of him.

Hinata slowly sat up with her eyes closed, her right hand on Naruto's stomach and rubbing the left side of her head with the other. "ugh. What happened?" She than opens her eyes and looks down only for them to than widen in surprise, her whole face blushes red and for what felt like steam coming out of her ears to her. She is straddling him and sitting right in his lap. She was just about to jump off of him when her eyes fill with horror, the blush drains right off her face and she covers her mouth with both hands.

Naruto is out cold with the kunai still stabbed in his stomach, tilted at a angle because Hinata landed on him, blood soaking the bottom of his black T-shirt, blood coming out of the corners of his mouth, blood slowly coming out of the electrical burned hole in his chest and his heart can still be seen slowly pumping inside of him through it.

Ino, Lee, the teen girl with two buns and the teen girl with four pigtails all run up to and than kneel down next to Naruto.

Gaara looks over at the teen girl with four pigtails with some worry in his eyes and voice. "Temari, how bad is it?"

Temari looks up at Gaara with sad eyes. "It's bad Gaara, really bad." She than looks around at all the others. "Does anyone know medical jutsu?"

Hinata was already going through hand signs while Temari was talking. When she finished, her palms started to glow a lite green and she puts them right above the kunai wound on Naruto's stomach. "I can only slow down the bleeding. I can't help him heal." Her eyes start to fill with tears and she than looks at the other injured teens and puppy. "And than there's still Kiba-kun, Neji-kun, Chouji-kun and Akamaru to worry about." She than looks back down at Naruto and let's the tears freely fall. "Please don't die Naruto-kun. Please."

The teen girl with two buns just steers into the hole on Naruto's chest with worried eyes. "Dear kami. I can even see part of his heart pumping through that hole in his chest." Her eyes than fill with anger and her hands on her knees tighten into fists. "When I get my hands on that damn Uchiha, I'm going to skin that bastard alive."

Lee turns his head to the left to look at her and puts his left hand on her right shoulder. "Calm down Tenten. We'll deal with Sasuke later, but for right now we have to help are friends and the red haired girl."

Ino's eyes filled with tears as she looks down into the hole in Naruto's chest. "I... I... I was never nice to you was I Naruto? Even when we were on that mission together." She than looks at his face and let's her tears fall. "Please don't die Naruto." She than turns her head to the right. "Sakura don't you have any..." She cuts herself off when she sees that Sakura isn't sitting next to her. "Hey, where did Sakura..."

"Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam"

Everyone that can, turns their heads to the large dome shaped building to where they hear the banging coming from.

Sakura is standing in front of two large red metal doors in the wall, with her pounding on one of them with her right fist. Tears run down her face as she looks up at the large doors. "Hello! Please open the doors! My friends need help! One of them is... he's dying!" She starts to pound on the door again. "Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam" "Hello! Please help!"

They all than turn their heads to the right side of the building when they heard a male voice. "What in the world is going on back here?"

From around the side of the building, a old man with a small black cat on his left shoulder walks into view.

The man stands five feet, three inches tall with pale peach skin, short greyish blue hair, black beedy eyes and a thick white mustache that covers his mouth. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing big black framed glasses, a green shirt, a opened white lab coat over it, black pants, grey socks and black slippers. He also has a lite cigarette in his mouth.

The man looks around with a little bit of shock at the teens looking back at him. "My word, how did you all get back here? And who are all of you? You all look like your all to young to be Bulma's friends." His eyes widen when he sees all of the injured teens lying on the ground. "Good lord, what happened to them?"

Sakura runs up to the man with her tears still falling from her eyes. She stops in front of him and looks into his eyes with her hands clasped in front of her chest. "I'm sorry we're in your yard sir, but please help us. Our friends are badly hurt." She than looks over at Naruto. "Especially him." She than looks back at the man. "Please help us."

The man who was looking at Naruto, looks back at Sakura and gives her a nod. "Well of course young lady, I'm more than happy to help your friends." He than runs to the large red doors with Sakura right behind him. He stops near the left door and places his right hand on the wall. He than slides his hand upward to reveal a hidden panel in the wall.

Sakura raises her right eyebrow as she looks at the panel. It's mostly a green pad that's only big enough for someone's hand and a small screen above it.

The man than places his right hand on the green panel and it glows lightly for two seconds. The screen than turns on and the name Dr. Brief appears on it in black.

When Sakura sees the name, she than looks at the man with a hopeful smile. "Dr. Brief?" The large red doors than slide open and into the wall.

Mr. Brief turns to his left to look at her and than shakes his head. "No, I'm not that kind of doctor young lady." He than turns around and looks at all of the others. "I'm going to go to get some of the medical staff. Don't worry, your friends are going to be ok." He than runs inside of the building.

After about five minutes, which felt like forever to the girls. Mr. Brief came back with fifteen male and female nurses pushing five hovering hospital beds. With three each to a bed.

They all have different shapes, eye color and skin tone, but are all wearing the same things. They have white hairnets with a red cross on them, white stort sleeve shirts with a black circle with two white C, with one inside of the other printed on them, white pants and white shoes.

As the first nine picked up Neji, Chouji and the red haired teen girl. Two men and a woman were helping Kiba and Akamaru. The woman walks up to Kiba with her hands out to take Akamaru.

She stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, dark green eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a fit body shape with thick arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, fit waist line, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, thick shapely legs and small feet.

She looks down into Kiba's eyes with a small smile. "Here, give your little friend to me so they can help you get on the bed, alright?"

Kiba while looking up at her, shakes his head while holding on to Akamaru. "Please, just let me hold him while you take us Inside."

She gives him a nod while smiling, than her and the two males nurses help them on the bed. Kiba winches as he lays down, but than smiles as he looks down at Akamaru as they are pushed inside of the building. "See, I told you we'll be alright buddy. Just hang on a little longer Akamaru."

The last three male nurse looked down at Naruto in shock, before gently picking him up and putting him on the bed. They than rushed him inside with Hinata and Sakura right behind them. Temari and Tenten were not far behind.

Ino still has tears falling from her eyes as she watches them go into the building. She bites her bottom lip and than run inside after them.

Gaara walks up to Mr. Brief and gives him a bow. "Thank you for helping us Mr. Brief. And we are sorry for trespassing on your property."

Mr. Brief closed his eyes and has a happy tone in his voice. "It's all alright my boy. Besides, it's a good thing you are here. We have one of the most advanced medical facility in the world." He than turns around and looks over his right shoulder at the five teen boys. "Come on, let's catch up with those five young ladies and than I can take you all to one of the waiting rooms. After the doctor tells you about your friends, than you can tell us how you all got back here." He than looks at the little black cat that's still on his left shoulder. "Right Scratch?"

The cat looks at him with his big black eyes and gives him a "Meow." Mr. Brief than walks into the building with Gaara, Konkoro and Lee right behind him.

The teen boy wearing sunglasses was about to follow the others, but stops seeing the one with the short spikey ponytail looking up into the sky. "What's wrong Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looks at him seriously while pointing up at the sky with his right thumb. "Do any of these stars look familiar to you Shino?"

Shino looks up into the night sky for a few seconds and than looks back at Shikamaru. "No I don't. I think we are in more trouble than we think we're in."

Shikamaru nodded his head and let's out a sigh. "uhhh. Troublesome." He than looks at him seriously as they walk into the building. "Konkoro sealed his puppets away, but I think he has them at the ready. I also saw Temari pullout a kunai and Gaara place some of his sand on the nurses. I think it's best that we keep on are toes as well."

Shino nods his head and places his hands in his pants pockets. "Agreed, it's best to be on the side of caution for right now." He than looks over at him. "We have no idea if we can even trust anyone here. I also sent some of my insects out to scout around." He than looks ahead again. "I hope that Mr. Brief is right and that they will be ok."

Shikamaru looks ahead as well and nods his head. "Yeah, I do to." As they continued to walk inside of the building, the two large doors slide close and lock.

 **In front of Capsule Corporation: A few minutes later.**

A hover taxi is driving down the road when it stops in front of Capsule corp. The driver is a beautiful woman who is looking into the rear view mirror. "We're here gorgeous."

The woman stands five feet, seven inches tall with brown skin, long curly black hair, brown eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white T-shirt, black jacket that's unzipped, tight black jeans and white sneakers.

The right side back door opens and another beautiful young woman gets out of the taxi to stand on the sidewalk.

She stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, short striaght turquoise hair that stops just about her shoulders, blue eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a black backless dress that stops half way down her thighs, with two thin straps tied around her neck, it also shows off a lot of her cleavage, black three inch heels and small gold earrings.

The woman rolls her eyes and than looks at the female driver with her hands on her curvey hips. "Hime, how many times do I have to tell you." She than points to herself with her right thumb. "This girl is not now or ever going to go pearl diving."

Hime let's out a laugh while looking at her and sticks out her chest. "ha ha ha. You can't blame a girl for trying Bulma." She than looks at her a little bit more seriously. "But seriously though, why did you want to come home so early? The nights just started."

Bulma frowns as she crosses her arms around her chest. "Because Yamcha is a asshole, that's why." When Hime just looks at her in curiosity she continues. "Ok, we had another argument today after I chased off more of his fan girls. I than kicked him out of the house for today, So than he goes and stood me up for are date tonight."

Hime looks up at Bulma in shock. "Wait really?" She than frowns while rolling her eyes. "Idiot." She than looks back at Bulma seriously. "Didn't you tell me you took care of his fan girls though?"

Bulma looks down angrily and her hands tighten into fists. "I tought so to. But now that he's a baseball player, a whole new bunch showed up." She than stomps her right foot. "Damn it! I picked the wrong man! Why the hell did I let Chichi steal Goku away from me!" He eyes than widen in shock and she covers her mouth with both hands.

Hime looks at her with her right eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Goku?" Her eyes than widen and she smiles when she remembers that name. "Oh, you mean the guy who saved the world from king Piccolo and is the world's martial arts champion. I almost forgot that you're friends with him." She than smirks at her. "Well if Yamcha rather hang out with fan girls, shouldn't you go and _see_ Goku. If you know what I mean." She than wiggles both of her eyebrows.

Bulma let's her arms fall to her sides as she looks at her with her mouth dropped open in shock. "Hime! I told you, he's a married man remember! What the hell!"

Hime just gives her a deadpan look. "So." Bulma was about to say something when she stops her. "Look Bulma, I've got to be going. But I'm going to give you some advice that I hope you take to heart. One, forgot Yamcha and find yourself a new man. Two, get in your hovercraft or whatever, go to Goku and tell him how you feel. Three..."

Bulma cuts her off as she glares at her, puts her hands on the driver's side door and leans in a little. "Hime I am not a home wrecker! I am not going to make Goku leave his wife! I can't do that to Chichi!"

Hime rolls her eyes and than looks back at her seriously. "Oh come on Bulma. You told me that you hardly even know Chichi. So I say if there is even a small crack in the marriage, go at it with a sludgehammer." Bulma was about to say something again and she stops her once more. "Look, I have nothing against Her, I don't even know her. If, and I mean if your friend is not happy. Than you should help him. But as I was saying earlier. Three, you go talk to both of them and work something out."

Bulma stands up straight while looking at her in shock. "Have you lost your mind!? Chichi would kill me! How the hell can you even think that's even a option!?"

Hime closes her eyes and let's out a sigh. "uhhh." She than opens them and looks at her seriously. "Look, normal is nice and all, but it's overrated. And God doesn't hate people in three-way relationships. Hell, you three might even love it." She than let's a big grin spread across her face. "I mean look at me. My name is Hime Yurimomo and I'll be damned if I don't live up to my name, by having my own harem of beautiful women one day." She than waves at her with her right hand. "Well I'll see you later Bulma. Good luck, bye."

Bulma just watches her drivre away with her mouth dropped open. She than dips her head down while holding her forehead with both hands. "ugh. Why did I have to open my big mouth to begin with?" She than turns around and walks toward the entrance of the building.

The two glass doors of the entrance automatically side open for her and she walks into the building. Bulma stops and looks down while biting her bottom lip. (Well the reunion is next week. I'll finally see Goku again. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. I wonder if he's even more handsome than the last time I saw him.) She than let's her shoulders slump and let's out a sad sigh. "uhhh. Great, now I'm going to be thinking about him all night again. I need a drink."

She than walks down a hallway and striaght to the wine room.

 **To be continued.**

 **Now as I promised, here are the harems.**

 **Naruto: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Fuu, Yugito, Sizuka, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Yuugao, Shizune, Ayame and Tsunade.**

 **Goku: Chichi, Bulma, launch, Mai, Android 18, Melee, Suno, Arale (Older), Jam, Princess Snake, Miss Piiza, Erasa, Videl, Kale, Mermaid Woman (oc name: Oca.) and Vegeta's cousin. (oc name: Cucuma.)**

 **Sasuke: Churai, Haru Haru, Heles, Mirayo, Miss Buu, Neryl, Ninny, Pipila, Putine, Shun Shun, Taino, Towa, Wairu, Lotta Cash and Mamba.**

 **Vegeta: Caulifla, Forte, Kranola, Doola, Mint (DB Fusion), Niyusu, Note, Pram, Ruccola, Shorny, Sirami, Tights, Vereen, Viola and Hanasia.**

 **Pan: (yuri harem.)** **Vikal** , **Akina, Chocora, Haya, Kaede, Leena, Marron, Sho, Valese, Plamo, Irakusa, Kyabetsu, Kyuri, Lillion and Hop.**

 **Gohan: Bra, Su Roas, Angela, Chico, Cocoa, Ena, Lime, Nico, Sachie, Zangya, Lilibeu, Cocotte, Brianne, Sanka Ku and Fairy. (oc name: Li.)**

 **Future Trunks: Caway, Future Android 18, Future Chichi, Future Mai, Future Videl, Litee, Nain, Sheela, Staff, Trampire, Mary Sue, Chronoa, Akai and Android 21.**

 **Kushina: (yuri harem.) Fem Haku, Tsume, Kin, Tayuya, Mei, Karui, Samui, Konan, Rin, Mikoto, Kotohime, Guren, Tsunami, Shion and Koyuki.**

 **Gine: (yuri harem.) West Supreme Kai (oc name: Yuki.), Cus, Marcarita, Vados, Kat, Syd, May, Jet, Fasha, Feyn, Nim, Panchy, Annin, Violet and Cyntia.**

 **And that's it, but don't worry. The other guys will be paired up with female guest cartoon characters. Also it's going to be another while for chapter three. I'm going to be** **doing** **chapter** **six of my Who Framed Roger Rabbit story next.**

 **Well that's it for now, until next time. Bye!**


	3. How do we get home? Part 3

**Saiyans** **and Ninjas Saga: Sucked into a new world, how do we get home? Part 3.**

 **Hey everybody! It's finally time for the next chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long. I got distracted to much, and it's Christmas time! So I always help out my family as much as I can. So let's get to the review shot outs!**

 **The Storm Master 567: Sorry, but no Kushina paired up with Naruto in this story. I hope you don't stop reading because of that.**

 **Devilslayer: Yes, yes I do.** **I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

 **marquis.shax: No I am not high. Unlike you I don't believe in character bashing, nor do I blame the fictional character for the way they are written. It is the writer's fault when a character is written stupidly.**

 **Guest 1: You know, you can wait for the story itself to answer that question right? And you are forgetting about Ino and Shino. (or you don't care about them so that's why you're not complaining about them.) Second, this is a fanfiction! So if you want characters in perfect character. What! The! Hell! Are you reading a fanfiction for than!?**

 **Guest 2: You do know the difference between fiction and reality right? Second, if you don't like harem stories, than why are you reading one? And lastly. So Sakura saving Naruto's life in chapter one is me handling women badly?**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter to.** **Sorry it took so long.**

 **Mr. Dark: Thanks you so much. This is the best compliment that I will probably every get for one of my stories. And it means a lot to me. Don't worry, I'm not the kind of person who let's the bad things people say get to me. And like you said, I owe it to the fans of this story to keep going.**

 **narutowriter39: The point is because that's what I want to write. This is not canon. This is a fanfiction. The point is for people to have fun writing the stories that they want to write. And to hopefully maybe entertain other people with them. And just because the harems are big doesn't mean, to put it in your words that this is 'A trash smut story.' Maybe you can give it more than just two chapters before calling this story this or that please.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DB/Z/GT/Super** , **Absalon, Multiverse, Fusion, Xenoverse or Heroes.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language** **, Mild shorta.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **"Tailed Beast: Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beast: Thinking.)**

 **Special attacks, Locations and Time of day.**

 **Inside one of Capsule Corporation's waiting rooms.** **Nine sixteen at night.**

Shikamaru was sitting in a blue chair against the back wall in this white painted room. He is looking down at the pale yellow tiled floor with a frown. He also has his hands clasped in front of the lower half of his face. (Damn it! Why did this mission just had to go so badly. If only I had more information on the enemies that we would be facing, than maybe none of this would have happened. Sasuke got away and is who knows where. The only one who can tell us anything is out cold. Kiba is injured, but he should be ok. Akamaru, Neji and... Chouji might not make it. And Naruto might be in the same boat as them. Damn it! Is this what happens when my friends put their trust and lives in my hands? Is this what happens when I'm the leader?) He than let's out a quiet sigh and looks around the room.

Shino and Lee are sitting in blue chairs of their own against the opposite wall. To the right of them is the door that's the only entrance and exit to the room. The other two doors in the room to Shikamaru's left are just bathrooms.

Temari and Konkoro are both sitting on a long blue couch that rests near the center of the room. Konkoro has both of his hands behind his head and is looking up at the ceiling in slight boredom. Temari however is looking back and forth at the entrance and Gaara with slight worry.

Gaara is leaning on the right side wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. His gourd is on the ground right next to him. Every now and then he would open his eyes and look at the entrance, than he would look away and close his eyes again.

Finally Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten are all sitting in blue chairs that they placed by a large window in the left wall. The large window takes up almost the whole wall. Sakura and Hinata are sitting in the center chairs. Ino is to Sakura's right and Tenten is to Hinata's left.

All of them are looking up at the stars as Sakura let's out a sad sigh and looks down. "uhhh. This is all my fault."

The other three girls look at Sakura confusingly and Tenten raises her right eyebrow. "What are you talking about Sakura?"

Sakura continues to look down sadly as she answers her. "I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving. I begged Naruto to bring him back. Akamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Neji all got so badly hurt because of all of this. Naruto..." Her eyes than start to fill with tears. "Naruto got stabbed saving my life, all because I'm so weak. He might... he might..."

Ino looks at Sakura with a slightly angry look and puts her left hand on Sakura's right shoulder. "Now you listen to me forehead." Sakura looks up at her with tears starting to fall from her eyes. Ino than continues. "It's not your fault. It's the ones who kid... no, the ones that Sasuke left with. And Sasuke was going to kill Naruto before we showed up, remember?" She than looks down sadly. "This is so crazy, but this just shows me that I didn't really know Sasuke at all, like I thought I did."

Tenten frowns with her eyes closed and crosses her arms over her chest. "Ino is right Sakura. Sasuke chose his path. And I know I don't really know him, but he basically stabbed the Leaf in the back." She than opens her eyes and glares outside. She angrily continues more to herself, but the other three still hear her. "His choice almost got are friends killed. So forgive me for wanting to kill the bastard."

The other three girls were looking at Tenten in a little bit of shock, hearing the anger in her voice. Sakura than looks away sadly while biting her bottom lip. She than looks down at her lap, however when she feels someone lightly squeezing her left hand and than looks at it. She sees that it's Hinata's right hand, making her look up at Hinata in slight confusion. "Hinata?"

Hinata gives her a small smile while looking into her eyes. "No one blames you for what happened Sakura-chan. Especially Naruto-kun. I bet the first thing he'll ask is if everyone else is ok."

Ino looks at Hinata with her right eyebrow raised. "Hinata, how can you be so sure that Naruto is going to be ok?"

Hinata than looks over at Ino. "Because Naruto-kun doesn't break a promise."

Tenten looks at Hinata with a grin and wiggles her eyebrows. "Oooh, Did he promised not to die on you or something Hinata? he he."

Hinata looks over at Tenten with a blush on her face. "N... no, I meant the promise that he made to everyone. Including himself."

The three other girls look at her in confusion, but Sakura's eyes than widen in realization. "Wait, do you mean him telling everybody that he will be Hokage?"

Hinata looks back at Sakura and nods her head. "Of course. There is no way that he is going to die before he becomes Hokage." She than looks out of the window seriously. "But there is something that I realized because of all of this."

Ino tilts her head slightly as she looks at Hinata in curiosity. "And what's that Hinata?"

Hinata looks up at the moon that's shining down on them. "That I want to help him with his dream. That I want to be there for him." She than looks down and taps her index fingers together with a blush on her cheeks. "And that I... that I..."

The door to the waiting room opens, making Hinata cut herself off and everyone to turn to look towards the door. The door is held open as Kiba walks into the room.

Kiba is now wearing a slightly to big black jacket that's unzipped, showing white bandages wrapped around him. He looks around at everyone with a small smile on his face. "Hey. Did all of you miss me?"

Everyone got up out of their seats, except for Gaara who stood up straight off of the wall. They all walked up to Kiba with smiles, smirks or just straight faces.

Shino nods his head as one of his bugs flies in low and lands on his left foot. "It's good to see you're alright Kiba."

Hinata gives Kiba a relieved smile. "Thank kami your ok Kiba-kun."

Konkoro has a smirk as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Ha. Well I guess you actually tough, huh dog breath."

Temari slaps the back of Konkoro's head with her right hand, while continuing to give Kiba a smile. "What my brother means is, that it's good that you're alright."

Lee gives Kiba a big smile and a thumbs up with his right thumb. "It's good to see your flames of youth still burn brightly Kiba-kun."

Tenten sweat drops as she closes her eyes. "Well I wouldn't put it just like that, but it's good you're ok Kiba."

Ino smirks as she puts her hands on her curvy hips. "Yeah, it's good to see you're alright dog boy."

Shikamaru puts his left hand on Kiba's right shoulder. "It's good to see that you're alright." His smile than changes into a serious look. "But Kiba, do you know how the others are doing?"

Sakura who had a smile on her face, now looks at Kiba with worry in her eyes. "Yes, are they ok? Is Naruto alright?"

Kiba gives all of them a small smile and a nod. "Yeah. Akamaru, Neji and Chouji are alright. They're resting right now." His smile than changes into a serious look. "But Naruto..."

Everyone looks at Kiba in worry as the girls unconsciously lean in. Kiba looks down before looking at everyone again. "Naruto..." Everyone starts to get more worried. Kiba than gives them all a big smile. "That lazy bastard is out like a light. You'd think he didn't get as hurt as he did with how peaceful his sleeping. Ha ha ha ha."

"Bam"

"Bam"

"Bam"

Kiba is now kneeling down on the ground and holding the top of his head with both hands in pain. "Ooow! Damn it! What the hell was that for!?" He than glares up at Sakura, Ino and Tenten. As they are the ones who hit him.

Tenten glares down at Kiba with her arms crossed over her chest. "That's what you get for that stupid joke."

Ino puts her hands on her curvy hips again, with a glare of her own. "Yeah, like what the hell dog boy. That was not funny."

Sakura has her fists at her sides while she glares down at Kiba. "Kiba! We're all worried and your making jokes? What made you think that was a good idea?"

Hinata also gives Kiba a little frown of her own. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but I agree with them. That was not funny."

Temari crosses her arms over her chest and is glaring at Kiba as well. "And I'm with them."

Kiba looks back and forth between the four girls with a sweat drop. (What's with these girls? I can understand Hinata being a little mad. But the other girls to? Even the Sand Village girl? What the hell?)

Shikamaru just let's out a sigh as he closes his eyes and shakes his head. "uhhh. Troublesome." He than opens his eyes and looks at everyone seriously. "Ok enough jokes. Right now we have to find out where we are, and just how far away from home we are."

A feminine voice is than heard by all of them, making them turn to the door where it came from. "Actually I have some questions for all of you first."

Than the person who held the door open for Kiba walks into the room, showing that it's Bulma. She looks down at Kiba angrily and puts her hands on her curvy hips. "You know, I was nice enough to hold the door open for you. The least you could have done was introduced me instead of making bad jokes." (I don't know why, but this guy reminds me a little bit of Yamcha. Though I bet he's not as bad as that two timer.)

Kiba jumps back up on his feet and looks up at Bulma will a blush and a smirk. "Oh, right. sorry about that beautiful." He than turns around to face the others, not seeing Bulma rolling her eyes at him. "Guys, this is Bulma Brief. She's the daughter of the guy with the cat who helped us out."

Hinata was the first one to give Bulma a bow and than look back up at her with a smile. "Please forgive us for intruding, but thanks to your father and the medical staff here, are friends are going to be ok. We are very grateful to you and your family." Everyone else nods and bows to Bulma as well.

Bulma can't help but to smile as she looks down at Hinata. (awww. She's just so adorable. I can't stay mad with her around.) She than sits down in the chair that Shino was sitting in earlier. "Ok, so how did all of you end up in my backyard?"

 **Demon Realm: Inside of a cave. Unknown time.**

Sasuke had fallen on his hands and knees after the pain had finally left his body. Sweat is dripping down his face and is breathing heavily. "What the hell... huh huh, did you three... huh, do to me?"

Putine look down at Sasuke with a pout. "Aren't you the one who said, a little more pain means nothing to you?" Her pout than changes into a smirk. "Besides, it was a complete success anyway. Now we can give you the power you want."

Sasuke lifts his head up and looks at the two demon women and green skinned witch. His eyes widen in shock as he sees Mamba, using her hair to hold up a sleeping copy of himself in the bridal style position. "Wait, all you three did is make a copy of me!? But why the hell did it hurt so much!?" He than glares a little bit into Towa's eyes. "I doubt that dead last feels any pain when he uses his damn jutsu."

Towa smirks as she looks at the sleeping copy. "True, but this copy of you is one hundred percent flesh and blood." She than looks back at Sasuke with a small smile. "This version of you will stay with us so we can put demon Ki into him." She than reaches down to him with her left hand.

Sasuke looks at Towa's hand for a second, before taking it with his right hand and letting her help him back up on to his feet. He than watches as Mamba carries his clone over to the five circular cocoons and rest him between them, up against the cave's wall.

The eight women than walk up closer to Sasuke and give him smirks and smiles. Mira also walks out of the darkness of the cave and stops a little bit away from the group. He and Sasuke glare at each other for a bit. Mira than turns away from him, leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest with his eyes closed.

All of the women, but Churai and Pipila, raises their left hands and soon another black portal with red lightning opens up on the ground behind Sasuke.

Sasuke looks over his shoulder when he hears portal opening. He than looks back at the eight women with a glare. "Wait. you all promised to give me power. Was it all a lie just to get a copy of me?"

Churai takes a few steps up to Sasuke while shaking her head. "No, of course not." She than stops in front of him and looks down at him with a smile. "You see Sasuke, mistress Towa and the others need a few years to give you the power that you want. This way you can still go to that man you were going to." She than points over her right shoulder with her right thumb to the sleeping clone. "While your copy is being filled with demon Ki. Than when the time comes, mistress Towa and the others we fuse the two of you back together. You'll have the power you wanted and some Sasuke."

Sasuke looks straight ahead of himself and smirks. (This is good to take longer than I thought it would. But I can wait. Soon I'll have the power I need to kill you brother. Than I'll rebuild the Uchiha clan from the ground up and make it stronger than ever.) He than feels Churai grabbing his shirt with both of her hands, making him look up at her as she looks down at him with half lided eyes. He frowns at her with a blush on his cheeks. "What the hell are you doing Churai?"

Churai gives Sasuke a smile as she than lifts him off of his feet. "We all want to give you a little something to remember us. And I'm going first." She than pulls him against her body and kisses him on the lips.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and his blush darkens. (What the hell!? She's kissing me!? Why am I just letting her do it!?) He than starts to slowly close his eyes. (But she... tastes so good.) He fully closes his eyes and kisses her back.

After a few seconds they stop kissing and Churai puts Sasuke back down on his feet. She gives him one last smile and steps back to the other women.

Neryl than steps up to Sasuke with a smile. "I'm next, if you like lord Sasuke." She than places her hands on his shoulders.

Sasuke looks her up and down with the blush still on his face. He than silently gulps and gives her a nod. "Yes, I'd like that." She than leans in and kisses him, which he quickly returns.

After a little while Neryl pulls back from the kiss and gives Sasuke a bow. "Until we meet again lord Sasuke." She than steps back into the group of women.

Mirayo gracefully steps up to Sasuke and holds his right cheek with her left hand, making him look up into her eyes "Listen young lord Uchiha. Not only have I chosen you to be my lover, but to also share you with the other women here. I'm doing this because I think you are something special. Don't prove me wrong."

Sasuke still blushes as he looks into Mirayo's eyes. (I'll show her.) He gives her a smile and places his hands on her shoulders. "I won't." He than pulls himself up and kisses her on the lips. His blush darkens as he feels her big breasts rub up against his chest.

When they stop kissing and Sasuke leans back down on to his feet. Mirayo gives him a smirk with her hands on her curvy hips. "Well that was bold of you young lord Sasuke. I can wait to get you in my bed." She than steps back to the others.

Wairu is the next one to step up to Sasuke with a smirk. "Well, with how you kissed Mirayo just now." She than puts her hands on her slim hips. "I'm guessing that you're not shy around women, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke just gives Wairu a smirk, grabs her by the waist with both hands and pulls her in for a kiss. He blushes as she rubs her hands up and down his chest.

When they stop kissing, Wairu looks at him with half lided eyes and a smirk. "Well that answers my question. I can wait to see if you are good at... other things." She than goes back to the others.

Pipila can't help but let out a little squeal of joy as she jumps into Sasuke's arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Yes. It's finally my turn." She than leans in. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was looking at Pipila in shock when she jumped on him, with his arms wrapping around her waist in reflex. Before he could say everything, she was kissing him very passionately, which he quickly did back. Sasuke couldn't help but to let his hands slowly slide down her body to her curvy butt.

Pipila moans into the kiss as Sasuke gives her curvy butt cheeks a little squeeze. "mmmm." She pulls back with a wet "pop" as she looks into his eyes. Her eyes are half lided with red beating hearts in them. "Oh you naughty boy. I like that."

Pipila was about to go in for another kiss, when some of Mamba's hair wraps around her waist. "That's enough, it's my turn now." She than pulls her off of Sasuke and tosses her back.

Pipila let's out a little scream of "Aaahhh!" as she flies though the air and lands on her butt. "Ow!" She than glares at Mamba while rubbing her curvy butt with both hands. "Hey! Damn it Mamba! it was just getting to the best part!"

Mamaba's hair goes back to normal as she glares over her left shoulder at Pipila. "Oh shut up! you had your turn. If you are that upset about it. Than go sing a song about it or something, mis diva." She than looks over at Sasuke with a smile and steps up to him.

Sasuke gives Mamba a smirk and puts his right hand on his narrow hip. "What's the matter Mamba? getting a little inpatient." She than interlocks their fingers together, making him look up at her with his right eyebrow raised.

Mamba looks down into Sasuke's eyes with a smirk. "Sorry Sasuke, but you're not going to get your hands on me this time. You just have to wait." She than leans down and the two of them are soon kissing. She than let's some of her hair slip into his white shorts.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock as he feels what she is doing to him. He pulls back from the kiss with his eyes closed and let's out a groan. "ugh, Mamaba. What the hell... ugh, are you... doing. ugh."

Mamba smirks at Sasuke as she continues to have her fun with him. "What? I didn't say anything about me not having a little fun." She than moves her hair out of his shorts and whispers into his left ear. "That's just a taste of what's to come. Until than Sasuke." She than moves away him and steps back to the others.

Pipila crosses her arms over her chest and turns her head away from Mamba with a pout. "So I get stopped from having some fun with Sasuke, but you get in his pants. How is that fair?"

Mamba just looks up at Pipila with a deadpan expression. "I told you to shut up you stupid diva."

Pipila than looks down at Mamba with a glare. "Witch bitch." The two women than glare at each other with what the others could sear was sparks coming out of their eyes.

However, Sasuke has his head down through all of that. His whole face is blushing red and he is breathing heavily. (She... she touched my... her hair was wrapped around... and I liked it. She made me feel good. I want more. I want to...) Sasuke than shakes his head and tightens his fist at his sides. (Damn it! I'm not like this! The dead last was trained by the old pervert, not me! Than why am I enjoying all of this so much.)

Putine steps up to Sasuke, lightly grabs his chin and makes him look up into her eyes. "he he. I can pretty much guess about what you're thinking about Sasuke. You see, those who have darkness in their hearts feel... a little different here in the demon realm." She than leans down, stopping just barely of their lips touching and grabs his hands. "But it's nothing you should be fighting against. In fact..." She than places his hands on her breasts and makes him lightly squeeze them through her clothes. "You should keep in bracing it." She than closes the very small space between them and kisses him.

Sasuke's eyes once again widen in shock as he lightly squeezes Putine's breasts. (Holy shit! She's actually letting me touch her breasts. Kami, but I would like to touch them without her clothes in the way.) He than closes his eyes, kisses her back and squeezes her breast a little harder.

Putine let's out a moan of "mmmm." into Sasuke's mouth as he keeps squeezing her breast. Soon they stop kissing and he gives her breasts one last squeeze. She than straightens back up and looks at him with a smirk. "You see. It's fun listening to that little bit of darkness."

Sasuke looks up into Putine's red eyes and gives her a smirk for his answer. Though most of his face is blushing red. She than steps back to the others as Towa steps up to him.

Towa smiles at him and cups his right cheek with her left hand. "Well unfortunately, times almost up and we don't want someone stopping you from getting to the Hidden Sound Village, do we?"

Sasuke looks at her with a small frown. "When will I see all of you..." He than suddenly stops himself and shakes his head. "When will I get the power that all of you promised me?"

Towa thinks about for a few seconds and than looks at Sasuke with a smirk. "I'll say in about three years. The copy of you we made should be able to handle and control all of the power were giving you by then." She than starts to slowly pull his face closer to hers. "So all you have to do is get stronger to." She stops pulling him just as their lips were about to touch. "And not die on us of course." She than pulls him into a kiss.

Sasuke kisses her back and puts his hands on her curvy hips. After a few seconds they stop kissing and he looks into her eyes seriously. "I will not die. And I will have the power all of you promised me." He than turns around and looks down into the portal. He looks over his left shoulder at all the women one last time, turns back to the portal and jumps right in. The portal closes quickly afterwards.

Mira looks over at the sleeping clone with a glare. "I still find it hard to believe that this human can get us out of this damn cave."

Churai looks at her brother will a small smile. "Well, you know that the barrier that keeps us in here is uninfected by any form of ki or magic." She than looks at him with a straight face. "We can't even just use a portal to get out of here."

Mira just looks at his sister with a deadpan look on his face. "I know all of that already sister." He than glares down at the ground. "Damn that Supreme Kai of Time. I'm going to enjoy killing her when we get out of here." He than looks back up at the clone again. "But still, this little human from second earth is the answer to us getting out of here?"

Mirayo looks up at Mira with a smirk and her arms crossed over her chest. "Of course he is. His chakra is the perfect thing we need to break this barrier." He was about to say something, but stops as she glares up at him. "I didn't say I was finished, so don't interrupt. Yes, we all know that chakra is half ki. But when Sasuke's chakra is strong enough, the other half will shatter this infuriating barrier to pieces."

Neryl looks over at Mirayo will a small smile. "Right lady Mirayo." When Mirayo looks at her with her own smile, she than continues. "And once young lord Sasuke frees us, we can put are plans into motion again."

Pipila looks over at Neryl with her right eyebrow raised. "Plans?" She than has a small frown on her face. "The only thing that I'm going to do as soon as I get out of here, is to get my career back in order." She than looks over at the clone of Sasuke lustfully and smirks. "And have a lot of fun with Sasuke-kun as well of course." She than frowns again as she looks at everybody else. "Why the hell did all of you have to be sealed inside of the cave I was hiding in. I wasn't supposed to be stuck in here damn it."

Mamba glares up at Pipila with both of her hands on her curvy hips. "Oh stop your whining you stupid diva. You being here is your own damn fault. I mean, who the hell hides in a cave?"

Pipila than angrily glares down at Mamba. "I told you all ready, witch bitch. I hid in here when some of my fans got a little to..." She than raises both of her hands and does air quotes. "friendly' with me." She than gives her a smirk. "But a woman like you wouldn't know anything about having fans, would you?"

Mamba's hands tighten into fist and her hair twitches violently as she glares back at Pipila. "Why you stupid diva b..."

Wairu stops Mamba by, stepping in between her and Pipila, putting her hands on their faces and pushing them away from each other with a sigh. "huh. Will you two just stop it all ready. I'm tired of listening to your arguments." She than looks up at the ceiling pleadingly. "Gods, why haven't we killed these two yet?"

Putine than looks at Wairu with a small smile. "Because all of us here has a role to play after Sasuke frees us. Getting out of this cave is just one step closer to are goals."

Towa looks up at Putine with a smile. "That's exactly right Putine." She than walks up to the sleeping Sasuke clone and looks down at him with a smirk. "And Sasuke is a big step in are plans. Especially after we get out of here. But we still have many steps left to take." She than looks at the five fleshy circular cocoons and her smirk grows. "Many steps."

 **Valley of the End: Five fifteen in the afternoon. One hour after everyone fell through the portals.**

A black portal with red lightning within it, once again opens in the Valley of the End. It's about six feet off the ground on the left side cliff.

Sasuke falls out of it and lands on his feet with his knees slightly bent. He straightens back up and looks up at the portal, watching it quickly closes. (Well, all of that was very interesting. Who would have thought that the world of demons actually exist.) He than smirks. (And those women will give me a power that whatever the dead last was using, won't even lite a candle to it.)

Sasuke than turns around, looks down at the river were he was fighting Naruto not to long ago and remembers some words that were said to him. (You are still to weak little brother. Your hate is not strong enough. Does the deaths of are clan and parents mean nothing to you?)

Sasuke's hands tighten into fist at his sides. (I will make you pay Itachi. I sear I will kill you. I will have the power that I need, but first...) He than turns back around and looks seriously into the forest ahead of him. (I have to get to the Sound Village and Orochimaru before someone else shows up to take me back to the Leaf.) He than jumps up into the trees and quickly disappears.

A few minutes after Sasuke leaves, the ground that he was standing on starts to ripple and a figure raises out of it.

The figure stands five feet, nine inches tall with only it's feet showing that it has white skin. It's cloak hides the rest of it's body. But a large venus flytrap covering the top half of it's body and it's head under the cloak. The long sleeved, high collar black cloak has red lining and red clouds printed on it. The figure is also wearing blue sandals.

The venus flytrap than opens up, showing the figure's face and that it looks like a man with his skin on it's face, spilt in two different colors right down the middle. The left side is white with the right side being black. His eyes are yellow with the right one being a perfect circle. He also has short, spikey pale green hair and thin lips.

The figure looks down at the spot Naruto was before he disappeared. The white side had a small frown on his face. "Well this is no good at all. Lord Pain is not going to be happy about this."

The black side looks over at the white. "You think? Of course he is not going to be happy about this. Without the nine tails jinchuriki, none of are plans will work. And Pain is not the only one who will not be happy."

The white side looks over at the black side with a frown. "I know, I know. But I think the nine tails is ok." They turn around and look in the direction that Sasuke went in. "Itachi's little brother came back in one piece. So that Naruto kid maybe alive to." He than looks at the black side in curiosity. "Hey, you think Itachi will be happy or mad that his little brother is still alive after we tell him about this?"

The black side looks over at the white side in annoyance. "I don't know or give a damn about that." He than looks forward again. "But you maybe right about the nine tails brat. We just have to keep an eye out for him when he hopefully returns." A twisted smile than forms on his face. "And if we're lucky, he'll be half dead. That way ripping the fox out of him will be a hell of a lot easier."

The white side smiles to. "I like the sound of that. Well, who doesn't like things when they are easier, right?" He than looks over at the black side a little nervously. "I'll let you tell lord Pain about this, ok."

The black side looks at the white side with a smirk. "So this is what it takes to get the chatterbox to not want to talk someone's ear off." He than closes his eye. "To bad it's something I can't use more often."

The white side pouts and looks away from the black side. "It's not what you think. It's just that lord Pain is so serious all the time. I bet he doesn't even know how to have fun."

The black side just rolls his eye. "Yeah whatever." He than looks over at the white side seriously. "Look, it's about time that we report this to the others. This is definitely going to mean a change of plans."

The venus flytrap than closes up and the two in one man sinks into the ground. When they disappear, they leave nothing behind. Making so that if anyone comes by, they wouldn't know that they were there.

 **To be continued.**

 **And done! Sorry this gift is a little late, but Marry Christmas! I hope all of you like this chapter. This wasn't supposed to take this long but... life. You know what I mean? And this is the last update of any of my stories for this year. But it's only about a week left so... See you all in 2018! (hopefully.) The first thing that I will be doing, is going to be about the surprise that I mentioned at the end of some of my other story's chapters.** **Yes, it's a new story. But I bet none of you can guess what it is. Here's a hint, it's kind of a popular crossover here, but I'm adding two more to it. If any of you can guess what it is, I do a one shot of whatever you want.**

 **Well that's it for now, until next time. Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year everybody!**


	4. How do we get home? Part 4

**Saiyans** **and** **Ninjas** **Saga** **: Sucked into a new world, how do we get home? Part 4**

 **Hey** **everybody! I know, I know, it's been awhile. I'm really sorry. But here is the next part. And a special thank you to the 23 favorites and the 32 follows for this story. Warning, this chapter is going to have a lot of non canon flashbacks. You have been warned. Now let's get to the review shout outs.**

 **Sinedd662: Thank you for liking my story. While I agree about Sasuke getting off way to easy, I don't hate him. I don't hate Sakura or Hinata ether. And let's be honest, most of the pairings in Naruto just don't make any sense.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **Guest 1: um. thank you, but Naruto and Kushina are not going to be together in this story.**

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu: All of that just because you don't like Hinata? Get help man.**

 **Guest 2: Ok 1. You do know what a fanfiction is right? 2. If you feel that way about a Naruto/DBZ crossover in the first place, than why are you reading one? 3. You do realize that no one is making you read this story right? 4. Who do you think you are telling other people what story they should or shouldn't read. Get over yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DB/Z/GT/Super, Absalon, Multiverse, Fusion, Xenoverse, Heroes or cartoon characters that belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Blood, Mild Gore, Mild shorta.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **"Tailed Beast: Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beast: Thinking.)**

 **Special attacks, Locations and Time fo day.**

 **Inside of Capsule Corporation's medical wing. Ten one at night.**

Naruto is sitting up on a bed with white sheets and a white pillow as he looks around the room that he woke up in. He sees two doors in the room's white walls, one not to far away from the bed, the other in the wall in front of him, a desk in the far corner of the room, a TV that's very thin and as the largest screen he's seen on the desk and his blue sandals on the floor next to the bed.

Naruto than looks down at himself seeing that bandages are wrapped around his chest, left arm and forehead. (Damn. Sasuke really did a number on me.) He than looks down with a frown. (I still can't believe he picked that damn snake! The next time we meet, I might have to... No! I'd think about that when I have to.)

Naruto lays down and looks up at the ceiling. (Ok. The last thing I remember is, all of us fell through those weird black portals or whatever. So where am I and are the others ok.) His eyes then widen in horror. (Oh dear Kami. What if it's like that movie I saw and those portals dropped us in another world full of monsters. Or worse, ghosts!)

Naruto shakes his head and than smiles nervously. (Oh come on, I'm being silly. There is no such thing as other worlds. That stuff only happens in movies, TV shows and cartoons.) He than feels something next to the right side of his body and picks it up with his right hand. He sees that it's a black remote for the TV. He points it at the TV and pushes the red power button, turning it on.

After about a minute, Naruto's eyes widen and the color drains from his face as he watches. "No." He changes the channel again and again before turning the TV off. (It can't be. Dinosaurs, things people can ride that fly, and animal people!)

Naruto lays back down and looks back up at the ceiling. (And all of that was news shows. It's real, other worlds, oh Kami. How the hell are we going to get home!) A single tear than falls from his left eye. (What... what if I never see the others back home again?)

 **Flashbacks starts.**

 **Hidden Leaf Village: Shopping District. Seven years ago. Seven thirty in the morning.**

A six year old Naruto that is wearing a white T-shirt, blue shorts and blue sandals, is walking down the road with a sad look on his face. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees people looking at him. A lot of them glare at him, some look down at him in fear and very few look at him sadly. Some of them look like they want to walk up to him, but when they look around and see the ones glaring at him, they quickly turn away and walk away from him.

Naruto bites his bottom lip as he holds back his tears. (Why do so many people hate or fear me? And why do the people that look like they don't ever try to talk to me? The only person that likes me is that old man that got me a place to live.) He then has a confused frown on his face. (But the people that live in the rooms next to mine, are always so noisy at night. And they make the weirdest sounds.)

Naruto stops in his tracks and his eyes widen as the sent of cooking food hits his nose. (What is that smell? It... it smells really good.) He follows the sent to a small two story building.

The second floor is a little bit smaller than the first. Just above the big open entrance, is five white flaps hanging there. Printed across them in red is, Ichiraku's Ramen. Inside is ten stools in front of a bar.

Naruto being short enough to look inside without having to move the flaps out of the way, sticks his head in as he stands at the right corner of the entrance. He sees a ten year old girl sitting on something behind the bar.

The girl stands four feet, eleven inches tall with peach skin, short brown hair with a bang above her right eye, black eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a short sleeve white robe like top, white pants, a blue apron around her waist that stops a little past her knees, it has, Ichiraku's printed in red on it, a blue sash tied around her waist, brown sandals and a white bandana tied around the top of her head.

The girl feels someone's eyes on her, making her look up and see Naruto. She gives him a smile and a wave. "Good morning. Please, come in and have a seat." She blinks in confusion when Naruto ducks around the corner.

Naruto was about to quickly walk away when he stops with his eyes wide open. (Wait! She said good morning to me! And smiled at me!) His stomach than growled, making him put his right hand on his stomach and bites his bottom lip. (I'm so hungry. But if I go back, she'll recognize me sooner or later and kick me out.) His stomach than growls again.

The girl looks up as she sees Naruto walk in with a shy look on his face. "Oh good, you came back." She than gives him another smile. "Please take a seat this time." She watches as he walks up to a stool in front of her and climbs up onto it. She than looks around a little confused before looking back at him. "Where is your parents?"

Naruto was shyly looking at her, but than looks away sadly. "I... I don't have parents."

The girl's eyes widen in shock for a second before looking at Naruto apologetically. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything to make you sad." When he looks back at her, she gives him a smile. "My name is Ayame Ichiraku, what's yours?"

Naruto was about to answer Ayame when they hear a male voice coming out of the kitchen. "Ayame-chan, is that our first costumer of the day you're talking to?" They both look over at a open window into the kitchen and see a man looking at them with a small smile.

The thirty six year old man stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, short cut brown hair, squinty eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing the same things Ayame is, but a white cook's hat with, Ichiraku's printed in red on it.

The man than looks more at Naruto with a little bit of surprise. "Oh, I know you. Your Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you?"

Naruto nods his head and let's out a sad sigh. "uhh. Yes that's me." He than looks away from both of them. "Don't worry I'll leave. You don't have to chase me out."

The man looks at Naruto sadly as he was about to jump off of the stool. "Wait. Nobody said that you had to leave. Especially if you are hungry."

Naruto quickly turns back around and looks at the man in complete shock. "Really? You don't want me to get out?"

Ayame shakes her head and gives Naruto a smile. "No of course not. I've heard what some people have said about you, but my dad here says that none of it is true. And you seem nice to me." She than hands him a menu. "Here, order anything you want."

The man nods and gives Naruto a big smile. "Right. My name is Teushi Ichiraku. And your first bowl is on me."

Naruto bites his bottom lip and his eyes start to tear up as he takes the menu. "Thank you, both of you." He than looks through the menu, wondering what to order. He gives the menu back to Ayame. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to order."

Teushi chuckles as he gives Naruto a smile. "ha ha ha ha ha. Don't worry, I think I know what you will like. I'll have it ready in a few minutes." He than moves out of sight as he starts to cook.

Ayame gives Naruto a smile. "Like my dad said Naruto. You don't have anything to worry about." She than puts her fist on her slim hips, close her eyes and has a proud smile on her face. "My dad is the best ramen chief in the village."

Naruto looks up at her in wonder for a few seconds with a small blush on his cheeks. After a little while, a big bowl filled with ramen is placed in front of him with a pair of chopsticks. He picks up the chopsticks, does a silent prayer and than puts some of the ramen into his mouth. His eyes widen as he swallows and than he looks at the ramen in amazement. "This. Is. The. Best thing I've ever tasted!" He than starts to eat it like there's no tomorrow.

Ayame puts her right hand in front of her lips as she giggles. While Teushi looks down at Naruto with a big smile. "Ayame-chan, I think we may have a new best customer."

 **Seven years later. Eight in the morning.**

A now thirteen year old Naruto jumps down off a building, landing in front of Ichiraku's with a serious look on his face. He takes a breath, puts a smile on his face and walks inside. He sees Ayame standing behind the bar and walks up to her. "Hey, good morning Ayame-chan."

The now seventeen year old Ayame now stands five feet, three inches tall with her hair now longer, stoping at her shoulders and bangs framing her face, the right one being a bit larger. She also now has small C-cup breasts, curvy hips, curvy butt and shapely legs.

Ayame looks up and smiles when she sees Naruto. "Good morning Naruto-kun. What would you like today?"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck with his right hand. "Sorry Ayame-chan, but I'm here to let you know that I have to go on a mission. You weren't to happy the last time I left without telling you."

Ayame than looks at Naruto a little worryingly. "Oh. It's nothing to dangerous is it?"

Naruto shakes his head and gives Ayame a small smile. "Nah, don't worry Ayame-chan. Me and some others just have to go bring someone back to the village." His smile than becomes a little bit bigger. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Ayame still looks a little worryingly, but gives Naruto a nod. "Ok." She than looks away from him with a small blush. "Naruto-kun..." She than looks back at him. "When you get back, can you come back here please? I have something to talk to you about."

Naruto can't help but to smile and blush back. (Damn. Why does Ayame-chan have to be so cute.) "Sure thing Ayame-chan. Well I got to go. Tell your dad I said hello." He than turns around and runs out of the restaurant.

Ayame waves with her right hand and the blush still on her cheeks. "Bye Naruto-kun! See you when you get back!"

 **A few months ago. Nine in the morning.**

Naruto enters one of the many training grounds outside of the Leaf Village. He looks around the forest training ground, not seeing anyone. (Well, I guess I have this training ground all to my...) His thoughts are cut off when he hears a feminine voice behind him. "Hey Naruto-kun, good morning." He turns around with a confused look, but his eyes widen and he blushes at seeing the woman standing there.

The twenty two year old woman stands five feet, five inches tall with pale peach skin, long purple hair that goes down to her waist, bangs covering her forehead with two long ones framing her face that go down to breast, brown eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a black sleeveless tank top, it stops above her stomach while also showing some of her cleavage, long black gloves that stop halfway up her forearms, black pants, and black sandals. She also as a red tattoo of the Hidden Leaf symbol on her right shoulder and has a sword with a black grip in a black sheath strapped over her left shoulder.

The woman walks up to Naruto with a smile on her face. "It's good seeing you again Naruto-kun. Out here to do some training?" She than looks around and than back at him with her right eyebrow raised. "Where's the rest of your team though?"

Naruto blinks as he looks up at the woman with a blush. "umm. The rest of my team are busy today... I'm sorry lady but, how do you know my name?"

The woman crosses her arms over her chest and looks down at Naruto with a pout. "That hurts Naruto-kun. How do you not know who I am?"

Naruto gives her a apologetic smile, closes his eyes and rubs the back of his head with his right hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember who you are." He than opens his eyes and looks up into hers. "Can you tell me your name please?"

The woman uncrosses her hands and gives Naruto a smile. "Well it's not surprising that you think that you don't know me. This is the first time you've seen my face, and you don't know my name."

Naruto than looks at her with a deadpan expression. (So how in the hell am I supposed to know who you are than?)

The woman than gives Naruto a smirk. "I could tell you, but I have a better idea. Since we both came here for some training, let's have a match together. If you beat me, I'll tell you my name. But if I win, you have to buy me lunch." She than sticks out her right hand to him. "Deal?"

Naruto gives her a smirk and shakes her hand with his right. "Deal." After shaking her hand, he turns around and takes a few steps away from her. "Don't underestimate me lady." He than turns back around with the smirk still on his face. "I'm a lot stronger than people give me credit for."

The woman shakes her head and than looks at Naruto seriously. "I think you're the one underestimating me Naruto-kun. I know more than just your name." She than reaches up with her right hand to her sword. She narrows her eyes as she draws it. "The first move is yours."

Naruto smirks as he puts his hands in a cross hand seal. "Remember, you asked for it. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " He is than surrounded by ten puffs of smoke that quickly fade away, reviling ten copies of himself.

Three of them run forward with smirks of their faces and kunai in their right hands. As soon as they get close to the woman, she steps forward through them while doing three quick slashes.

The three clones stopped moving with their eyes wide in shock. One was cut in half at the waist as his top half falls down to the ground. Another has had his head cut off and it falls to the ground, rolling over to look up into the sky. The last one's right arm was cut off above the elbow and it also falls down on the ground while still tightly gripping the kunai.

While blood flows from the clones and before the one can hold what's left of his arm in pain. The woman without taking her eyes off the real Naruto, puts her sword in a reverse grip and thrusts the blade through the one armed clone's head from the back. She than lightly glares at the real one. "Didn't I tell you not to underestimate me. But I will give you points for not rushing head in yourself." She than pulls her sword out of the clone's head and the three dead clones along with all the blood disappear in puffs of smoke. She than puts her sword back to the way it was before and points it at Naruto. "However, if you don't take this seriously, than this is going to be a fast and very disappointing fight."

Naruto and the rest of his clones were just blinking in shock at how quickly the woman had beaten those three clones. Naruto quickly gets over his shock and puts his hands into the cross seal again. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Three more clones than pop into existence and pull out their own kunai. Naruto and the other seven arm themselves with their own kunai and charge at the woman.

The woman smirks at them and tightens her grip on her sword. (Big mistake Naruto-kun.) She than runs right at Naruto and his clones and slashes at the closest one to her.

The clone was just able to block the slash with the kunai in his right hand. He grits his teeth as his arm lightly shakes from the force. Soon Naruto and the rest of the clones surrounds the woman and start to slash, throw punches and kicks. Which she blocks and counters with some difficulty.

It didn't take long before the woman sliced off more of the clones limbs, or stabbed them through their vital points. The clones disappear in puffs of smoke one after the other. But the woman doesn't let this distract her as she blocks Naruto's slash with her sword. She than punches Naruto hard in the stomach with her left hand, making him go flying back a little distance and slam right into a tree.

Naruto grunts out as his back hits the tree. "Ugh. Damn that hurt." As he was straighten back up, his eyes widen as the sword's blade was up against his neck. He than looks up at the woman's face that is just a few inches away from his.

The woman looks into Naruto's eyes seriously. "I win Naruto-kun." But than, a shadowy figure jumps out of a tree right behind her with it's right fist aiming right for the back of her head. She than slices Naruto's throat, sending blood flying from the cut as she ducks down as the punch goes right over her head. She than spins around while bringing her left foot up and kicks the figure in the stomach hard.

The figure turns out to be another Naruto that hits the ground with a grunt. The blood and the Naruto behind the woman than disappear in puffs of smoke.

The woman than jumps on top of the real Naruto, sitting on his stomach, uses her legs to pin down his arms and puts her sword against his neck with a smile. "Like I said, I win Naruto-kun."

Naruto looks up at her with a pout. "Damn it. How did you know that one was a clone?"

The woman moves her sword away from Naruto's neck, puts it back into it's sheath as she gets up off of him. She than reaches down to him with her right hand. "Did you really think that I was going to underestimate you Naruto-hun?" Her smile grows as he takes her hand with his left and she pulls him up off of the ground. "I saw that you had made four shadow clones and not just three. Than you hid while your clones attacked me as a distraction." She than puts her hands on her hips. "It was a good move. I'm really happy to see how far you've come."

Naruto puts his hands behind his head and smiles with his eyes closed. "Thanks lady." He than puts his arms down and opens his eyes. "Well, a deals a deal. I guess I'm buying you some lunch." He than gives her a pleading smile. "But can you still tell me your name please?"

The woman nods her head with her smile still on her face. "Of course. My name is Yugao Uzuki, but you always called me Cat-chan."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and his mouth drops open a bit. "Holy... Cat-chan!? It's you!?" He than blushes and gives Yugao a big smile. "Wow, so that's what you look like with out your mask."

Yugao smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. "Are you saying that you think I'm beautiful Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's blush darkens and his smile changes into a nervous one. "W... well, I... N... I mean yes! Wait not like that! I mean yeah you are, but..."

Yugao closes her eyes and puts her right fist in front of her lips as she laughs. "Ha ha ha ha ha." She than puts her right hand on to Naruto's left shoulder as she looks down into his eyes. "Take it easy Naruto-kun. I'm just teasing you."

Naruto pouts as he continues to blush in embarrassment. But he soon smiles again. "Say C... Yugao-chan? We still have a hour or two before lunch, do you want to go a few more rounds until than?"

Yugao gives Naruto a big smile and nods. "Sure, I'll won't even use my sword this time." She than jumps away from him, landing in a ready position with both hands tightened into fists and a smirk on her face. "Come at me with all you got Naruto-kun."

Naruto gives Yugao his own smirk and than charges right at her.

 **A few months later. Inside of Naruto's apartment, in his living room. Three fifteen in the afternoon.**

Naruto was sitting on his couch that is set in front of a small wooden desk, a small silver TV sitting on top of it. He is wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt, black tie and black shoes. He is looking down at the ground sadly. (Why did you have to die old man? You were supposed to be here when I became Hokage.) His sad look than changes into a glare with his hands tighten into fists at his sides. (I will kill you, you bastard snake. You will play for all the crap you've done. I promise.)

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

Naruto lifts his head and curiously looks to be left at his front door behind him. "Coming!" he than stands up, walks over to the door, unlocks it with his right hand and opens it. He looks up at the woman standing there with his sad eyes widening slightly. "Yugao-chan. What are you doing here?"

Yugao is wearing a black short sleeve dress that stops halfway down her thighs, black stockings and black one inch heeled sandals. She looks down at Naruto with a sad smile. "Hey Naruto-kun. I just thought that the two of us could really use a friend right now. Can I come in please?"

Naruto gives Yugao a sad smile back and nods. "Of course you can Yugao-chan." He than moves to the side. "Come in." She than walks inside of the apartment and he than closes the door.

Yugao takes a seat on the couch with Naruto sitting next to her on her left. She puts her left hand on his right shoulder while giving him a sad smile. "How are you holding up Naruto-kun? I know how much lord Hokage meant to you. To all of us."

Naruto gives her a sad smile back. "I'm... ok. But what about you Yugao-chan? I haven't seen you in a while."

Yugao looks a little sadder as her smile drops a little. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, it's just that my..." She than looks away from him. "My boyfriend died a few weeks ago, and I just needed some time to myself."

Naruto sadly frowns as he looks at Yugao's sad face. He squeezes her hand on his shoulder with his left hand to get her attention. When she looks back at him, he gives her a small smile. "I don't think your boyfriend would want you to be sad forever Yugao-chan. And I know that the old man definitely wouldn't want us to be sad ether." His smile than grows slightly. "Hey, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

Yugao can't help but smile back. (Thank Kami I still have you Naruto-kun.) She than gives him a nod. "I'd love to Naruto-kun."

 **A few months ago. A week after team seven is formed. Outside of the Hidden Leaf's** **veterinary hospital.** **Seven forty six in the morning.**

Naruto is leaning on the wall, right next to the front door with a frown on his face. (What kind of mission is this anyway? Helping at the vet's, animals don't even like me anyway. Now I'm stuck out here by myself and I can't even talk to Sakura-chan. This sucks.)

"Hey, aren't you Naruto? How come your out here and not inside with the rest of your team?"

Naruto looks up to the right at where the sound of the feminine voice came from. He lightly blushes when he sees the woman that's curiously looking at him.

The eighteen year old woman stands five feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, brown hair tied in a ponytail that stop at the top of her back, with two thin bangs that fall over her eyes, black eyes, red fang tattoos on her cheeks and full lips with pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, fit legs and small feet. She is wearing a green flak jacket that doesn't have pockets on the chest, it is also not fully zipped up showing a lot of her cleavage, tight blue shorts that stop above her knees, blue sandals and some bandages on her right bicep. She also as a flower tattoo on her right arm just above the bandages.

Naruto lightly shakes his head and than looks into the woman's eyes. "Yeah, I'm Naruto. The reason I'm out here because..." He than looks away from her before looking back. "Well let's just say that animals don't really like me." Naruto's right eyebrow raises in curiously as he looks at her in slight worry. "Umm. How do you know who I am?"

The woman gives Naruto a small smile. "Well my little brother told me a lot about you." Her smile than becomes a smirk. "Especially about all the trouble you cause."

Naruto frowns lightly as he blushes in embarrassment. "Hey! I don't..." He than cuts himself off, binks his eyes and than looks at the woman in confusion. "Little brother?" His eyes than widen in realization. "Wait! You're Kiba's big sister!? But you're gorgeous!" He than covers his mouth with his both of his hands as his whole face blushes pink.

The woman's smirks grows as she puts her hands on her curvy hips. "Gorgeous huh?" Her smirk changes into a smile and she sticks out her right hand to Naruto. "Hana Inuzuka, and it's nice to finally meet you Na..." Her smile than becomes a frown. "Wait. What has Kiba told you about me?"

Naruto than gives Hana a nervous smile. "Nothing, nothing but all good things."

Hana than puts her hands on Naruto's shoulders. "You know, today is my day off. I only came here to see if they need any help." She had nodded her head towards the building. "But I think you and I should get to know each other better instead. So..." She than gives him a sweet smile. "Tell me what my dear little brother told you about me."

Naruto gulps as he looks into Hana's black eyes. "Sorry Kiba."

 **A few weeks later. Inside of one of the Hidden Leaf's parks.** **Eleven o'clock in the morning.**

Naruto is sitting under a tree as he is looking up into the sky a little sadly. (Man, it's been almost two weeks and I still haven't gotten over what happened in Wave. I'm sorry you died Haku.)

"Naruto-kun! Hey, what's up!"

Naruto than looks ahead in the direction of the voice calling out to him. He smiles and stands up when he sees that it's Hana jogging up to him. "Hey Hana-chan, it's good to see you."

Hana stops right in front of Naruto and looks down at him with her own smile. "It's good to see you to Naruto-kun. How have you been?"

Naruto puts both of his hands on the back of his head as he continues to smile. "I'm doing ok. How about you Hana-chan.?"

Hana's smile than widens slightly. "I'm fine thank you." He smile than becomes a little smirk. "Just letting the boys run around and have fun today." She than points over her right shoulder with her right thumb behind her.

Naruto than looks at Hana confusingly with his right eyebrow raised. "Boys?" He than looks behind her and sees three dogs running up to them.

The three big dogs all look the same with gray fur covering the top of their bodies, tails and most of their faces. The rest of them is covered in white fur.

The three dogs stop next to Hana and look up at Naruto curiously, with their heads slightly tilted.

Naruto looks down at the three dogs with a nervous smile. "Oh, so these are your nin dogs. They're bigger than I thought they would be."

Hana smiles and let's out a giggle. "ha ha ha ha. You got nothing to worry about Naruto-kun." She than looks down at her dogs. "Right boys? Go on and say hi you three."

Naruto gulps as the three dogs walk up to him and than start to sniff him. He raises his right eyebrow as they stop and just look up at him. "umm. Is something wrong you threEEEE!" He gets cut off as the three dogs than jump up on him and than start to lick his face. He can't help but to smile and laugh as they continue to lick him. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ok, ok, I get it. Ha ha ha ha. You three like me to. Ha ha ha. Stop, stop."

Hana smiles while looking down at them and puts her hands on her curvy hips. "Ok you three. Let Naruto-kun up."

The three dogs look back at Hana and than get off of Naruto and than sit down around him. Naruto sits up and looks at the three dogs with a smile. "I guess this means that Akamaru isn't the only one that likes me." He stands up, wipes his face with his left sleeve and than crosses his arms over his chest. "So, you three want to have some fun?"

The three dogs than get up, bark happily with their tails waging. Hana's smile grows as she continues to look at Naruto.

 **A hour later.**

Naruto and Hana are now sitting next to each other under a tree. The three dogs are not to far away, resting after playing with Naruto and Hana for so long.

Naruto leans back against the tree as he looks around the park with a smile. "Today has been pretty awesome."

Hana smiles as she picks up Naruto's left hand with her right and twines their fingers together. "Yeah, it has." She than moves closer to him so their bodies are touching and than rest her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "We should do this more often. The boys and I had a lot of fun with you today Naruto-kun."

Naruto's whole face blushes bright pink, his eyes widen and steam feels like it is coming out of his ears. "Y... yeah. We should d... definitely do this again Hana-chan." He than looks over at her, only to get a good view of the cleavage of her big breasts. His face than blushes bright red and more steam feels like it is coming out of his ears. He than quickly looks away. (Don't think about that! Don't think about that! Don't think about that!) He than rubs the back of his head with his right hand. "Hey Hana-chan... do you want to have some lunch with me?"

Hana keeps her eyes closed and her head on Naruto's shoulder as she nods will a smile. "Yeah, sure. But let's stay here for a few more minutes. I don't feel like getting up yet."

Naruto bites his bottom lip and nods his head. "Ok." He than rest his head on top of Hana's and the two sit together in peaceful silence.

 **Flashbacks end.**

 **Inside of the room Naruto is in. Ten eighteen at night.**

Naruto was still lying down and looking up at the ceiling with a small smile. (Ayame-chan, Yugao-chan and Hana-chan, and they're not the only women that I think might like me. Kurenai-chan, Shizune-chan,) A blush than forms on his face. (And I'm pretty sure that Anko-chan likes me.) His smile than slightly grows. "Tsunade-hime."

Naruto sits up as his blush grows. (And with what happened between us the other night, and that Tsunade-hime wants to talk about it.) He than rest his right cheek in his right hand as he frowns lightly. (Damn it. How am I supposed to pick one? I know this is kinda what I wanted, but how the hell did I go from almost everybody not liking me, to having so many beautiful older women wanting to be with me.)

"knock knock"

The sound of someone knocking and the door opening puts Naruto on guard. A woman with peach skin, dark green eyes, full lips with red lipstick and wearing a nurse's uniform, walks in to the room. She smiles when she sees that Naruto is awake. "Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Naruto relaxes a little and looks into the women's eyes seriously. "I'm feeling ok, but... umm... miss? Where am I?"

The nurse than looks at Naruto with some confusion on her face. "You're in Capsule Corporation in West City. Are you sure you're ok young man?"

Naruto just continues to look into her eyes. "How far away are we from the Hidden Leaf Village?"

The nurse than looks at Naruto with a confused frown. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto than looks down worryingly. (Oh crap. So we are in another world after all. Wait!) He quickly lifts his head back up and looks at the nurse, making her jump a little bit. "Miss, are all my friends ok?"

The nurse gives Naruto a nod and a smile. "Yes, they're alright. Three of them are still resting, but they should wake up some time tomorrow"

Naruto than gives her a big smile. "Can you please take me to them?"

The nurse nods. "Of course I can." She than turns and walks out the door. "Just give me a second and I'll be right back."

Naruto watches her go with his right eyebrow raised. He doesn't have to wait long before she came back wheeling in a electric wheelchair. He than looks up at the nurse with a small frown. "I don't need a wheelchair. I can walk just fine."

The nurse crosses her arms over her large breasts and looks at Naruto with a pout. "Oh no your not young man. You were badly injured and it's a miracle that you're even awake right now. So I don't want you over doing it." She than uncrosses her hands, pushes the electric wheelchair closer to the bed and looks at Naruto with a smile. "So please sit down into the chair and I'll show you how it works."

Naruto let's out a groan and than gets in the wheelchair. After the nurse shows him how it works a few times, she holds the door open for him and he steers it out of the room. He than follows her down the halls.

Naruto has a small smile on his face as he continues to follow the nurse. (Thank kami that they are all ok. I just hope we find a way to get back home.)

 **To be continued.**

 **I am so sorry! This should have come out a long time ago. Also, please don't kill me because this was a flashback chapter. I promise that I will try to keep the flashbacks to a minimum. I really only need to do four more and any others won't happen for a long time. I know there are a lot of (way to many) flashbacks in Naruto, but I'm cutting out must if not all of them. The next thing I'll be posting is the way over do next chapter for My Hero Electrical X. (hopefully I kick myself in the ass and it doesn't take me much longer)**

 **Well that's all for now, until next time. Bye!**


	5. How do we get home? Part 5

**Saiyans** **and** **Ninjas** **Saga** : **Sucked** **into** **a** **new** **world** , **how** **do** **we** **get** **home**? **Part** **5.**

 **Hey** **everybody! It's been awhile. But it's time to continue this story.** **But first, Thank you to all 46 followers and everyone who gave me 40 favorites.** **Sorry but there are going to be more flashbacks, one in this chapter and more in the near future. Just thought I'd let all of you know. Now let's get to the reviews.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **02D34th: Sorry, but that's who I wanted to pair together. As for Sasuke, just because he gets a harem doesn't mean he won't get punished.**

 **Guest: Sorry, but Vados is in Gine's harem. Don't worry though, because everyone will get stronger.**

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu: Oh, it's you again. Still don't have a life I see.**

 **david.teague.3950: Sorry not this time. But I will do a Naruto/Dragon Ball story in the future. It will have Naruto with some DB girls in his harem and Goku with some Naruto girls in his one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, DB/Z/GT/Super/ Absalon/Multiverse/Fusion/Xenoverse/Heroes or any cartoon characters that belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language,** **Implied Shorta, Mild Shorta, Implied Yaoi, Very Mild Blood** **, Underage Drinking, Drinking.**

Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **"Tailed Beast: Talking."**

 **(Tailed Beast: Thinking.)**

 **Special attacks, Locations and time of day.**

 **Valley of the end. Six, fifteen in the evening.**

On the right side bank, a small dog can be seen sniffing the ground. The small pug has mostly light brown fur covering his body, but has dark brown fur on his ears and muzzle. He is wearing a blue vest and a Hidden Leaf forehead protector with a blue cloth.

The small pug sniffs at what looks like a small bit of dried up blood. He looks up with a sad frown and than talks with a deep male voice. "Well, this is definitely not good."

"What is it Pakkun? Did you lose the sent?"

Pakkun looks up over his left shoulder at the tall man standing behind him. "It depends on who's sent your talking about Kakashi."

Kakashi stands five feet, eleven inches tall with peach skin, spikey silver hair that sticks straight up and his visible right eye is black. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, dark green flak jacket with a red spiral on the back, dark blue fingerless gloves with metal plates over the back of his hands, blue sandals, a brown pouch strapped to his left leg, a dark blue face mask that covers his nose down to the bottom of his neck and his Hidden Leaf forehead protector covering his left eye.

Kakashi looks down at Pakkun with a serious look. "Please just tell me what you smell Pakkun."

Pakkun than looks back ahead and up the cliff on the other side. "Well, if you want to count it as good news. I can still smell Sasuke's sent coming from the top of that cliff. But, it's kind of old." He than looks back up at Kakashi. "I don't think we can catch up with him."

Kakashi looks down at the ground sadly for a few seconds before looking back at Pakkun. "But what about the others? Sakura... Naruto."

Pakkun frown than changes into a sad one. "That's the worst and strangest part. All of them were definitely here, along with one of the enemy. A young woman I think. But this is where it gets strange." He than looks around. "The sents just stop here. Than nothing. It's like they were here and than just gone." He than looks down river. "Maybe they were swapped down stream. But I seriously doubt it. There is no way Sasuke could have beat them all." He than looks down at the small bit of dried up blood. "But what really worries me is all of the sent of blood in the air. Some of it is Sasuke's, but a lot of it is Naruto's." He than looks back up at Kakashi. "He's badly hurt Kakashi."

Kakashi pulls out a kunai with his right hand and than cuts across his left thumb, drawing some blood. He than quickly goes through some hand seals and than slams his hands on the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** Than a cloud of white smoke appears in front of him with a "poof" It quickly fades away and now sitting before him is seven more dogs. They are wearing the same blue vest as Pakkun and also have Hidden Leaf forehead protectors.

One is a large dark brown bulldog with a spiked collar and his forehead protector tied around his left front leg.

Another is a medium sized one with mostly light brown fur, but white fur covering his underside and on his muzzle. His eyes look like he is always angry and his fur on the top of his head spikes out like hair. His forehead protector is tied around his neck.

Another one of them is also medium in size with mostly grey fur and white fur on his underside, plus on his muzzle. He also has a big tuff of black fur on top of his head like a mohawk. He has black marking above his eyes. He has bandages wrapped around his front legs and his forehead protector tied around his neck.

The next one is a small dog with tan fur, but has brown fur on his lower legs, paws and long droopy ears. He has the kanji for shinobi on his head in black ink and black markings around his eyes. His forehead protector is tied around his neck.

Another one is medium in size with tan fur, but a strip of white fur from the top of his head down to his muzzle. He is also wearing sunglasses and his forehead protector is tied around his neck.

The next one looks like a greyhound with mostly auburn fur, but has white fur on his underside and muzzle. He has bandages wrapped around his head, neck and front left paw. His forehead protector is tied around his neck.

The last one has tan fur with white fur around his muzzle and brown fur on his droopy long ears. He also has long whiskers and his forehead protector is tied around his head.

The one wearing sunglasses looks up at Kakashi. "Hello Kakashi. What seems to be the trouble?" He than looks around the area. "I don't smell or hear any enemies near by." He than looks back up at Kakashi. "So why did you need to summon us?"

Kakashi looks down at the sunglasses wearing dog seriously. "A few hours ago, Sasuke was taken from the village. Or rather, he left with his takes willingly."

The dog with angry eyes looks up at Kakashi in slight surprise. "What do you mean he left willingly?" He than let's out a angry growl. "grrr. Has he decided to become a traitor?"

Kakashi looks over at him. "That's not important right now." He than looks back at all of them. "What is however, is that Naruto, Sakura, some other young genin, three sand ninjas and a female enemy have gone missing."

Pakkun than looks at the other dogs. "Their sents lead here, but than nothing. I have no idea in which direction they went in."

Kakashi than continues. "Yes, and for what Pakkun has told me. We believe that Naruto is badly injured."

The one that looks like a greyhound looks down worryingly. "I thought I smelled a lot of his blood in the air."

Kakashi nods his head. "That is why I summoned all of you. We have to find Naruto and the others as soon as possible."

The one with grey fur looks up at Kakashi seriously. "And Sasuke?"

Kakashi continues to look at the dogs seriously. "He is already in enemy hands. The important thing is to find Naruto and the others. Spread out and howl when you find any of them. We'll meet back here in one hour, go."

All of the dogs nod their heads and answer at the same time. "Right." They than quickly jump into the forest and disappear in different directions.

Kakashi watches them go and than looks up at the cliff on the other side. He than looks down at the small bit of dried up blood. (Sasuke, Sakura... Naruto. I've let you three down. Especially you Naruto. Please, all of you... Just still be alive." He than disappears as he to goes looking for them in the forest.

 **Hidden Sound Village. In a unknown underground chamber. Six, fifteen in the evening.**

Sasuke is now standing in a medium sized underground chamber. It's lite by four burning torches that are hung up on the walls. The only other thing in the room is a dark wooden throne in the center of the room. Besides Sasuke there are two other people in the room with him. Both are male with one sitting on the throne and the other standing to the other's right.

The twenty year old one who is standing is five feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, ash grey hair that's tied in a short ponytail, black eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a grey undershirt, a black sleeveless high collar shirt over it, black pants, black pouch strapped to his right leg, a large tan sash wrapped around his waist, black ninja sandals and black framed circular glasses.

The fifty year old one that's sitting on the throne stands five feet, eight inches tall with white skin, long straight black hair that frames his face, it also goes down to his waist, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, big hands and slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a skin tight dark green shirt that covers his neck, a short sleeve cream colored kimono over it with large open slits on the sides, grey pants with white bandages wrapped around the bottom part of the legs, dark green ninja sandals and a thick purple rope belt tied around his waist with it being in a large bow behind his back.

The one sitting in the throne looks at Sasuke with a smile. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. It's good to see you made it here, even if it was on your own. Where are the four that I sent to bring you here without getting hurt." His eyes than narrow slightly. "I'd like to have a word with them."

Sasuke looks back at him seriously. "Whatever happened to them doesn't matter to me. You promised me that you can give me the power that I want." His fists than tighten at his sides. "That is the only thing that matters."

The one sitting in the throne than smirks. "So true. They're all would be better off dead now anyway, if any of them are still alive after failing me that is." His smirk than chages back into a smile. "But like you said Sasuke-kun, they're not what matters right now. I will personally start to train you in the morning. But for now, go find a room that you want and make yourself at home. Since you will be with us for the next few years." The smile on his face than becomes a little bit bigger. "Just know, I won't be going easy on you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just turns around and walks out of the room.

The younger male than looks down at the older one seriously. "Are you sure it's a good thing to just let him walk around freely, Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru looks up at the younger man with the smile still on his face. "Don't worry Kabuto." He than looks back in the direction that Sasuke went in. "Young Sasuke-kun will not go anywhere or do anything that would jeopardize him from getting the power he wants. He will do anything I'll tell him to do to get what he wants. No matter how much I pound his body into the ground until it's finally to my liking."

Kabuto turns his body more to Orochimaru. "But Lord Orochimaru. What about what the spies that you sent as backup said. They saw Sasuke fall out of a strange black hole. What if it's not him?"

Orochimaru than smirks. "Oh that was definitely Sasuke-kun. Even if I couldn't feel the power of the curse mark I give him. I doubt someone can copy that look in their eyes like his." He than looks up at Kabuto with a small smile. "But if you still feel uneasy Kabuto. You can test some of his blood if you want to." He than looks ahead again. "I'll know everything that Sasuke-kun is keeping from me in do time."

Kabuto nods his head. "Yes Lord Orochimaru. I think I'll go and get a sample of his blood right now." He than walks out of the room.

Orochimaru than rest his right cheek in his right hand. "Yes, I will find out where he was." He smirks again as he turns his head slightly and looks up to the left. "And who he was with."

 **Demon Realm. Inside of a cave. Unknown time.**

Towa is looking into a large pink crystal ball that is showing Orochimaru sitting on his throne. She frowns as it looks like he is looking up into her eyes. "Well it looks like this human is more dangerous than I thought." Her smile than becomes a small smile. "But since he is more demon than human, it really isn't that surprising. We just have to not underestimate him."

Pipila looks at Orochimaru in fear and takes a step back. "That guy gives me the creeps. I... Is he able to see us?"

Putine was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and looks at Pipila with a frown. "Don't be stupid. He can't see us." She than looks at the crystal ball. "He probably just feels our eyes watching him. Paranoid snake."

Mirayo glares at Orochimaru as her hands tighten into fist at her sides. "We just have to kill him when we get out of here. Besides, I don't like the way he talks to young lord Sasuke. If he tries to stick anything of his inside of young lord Sasuke. I'll rip it off and..."

Neryl puts her hands on Mirayo's shoulders and looks into her eyes. "Calm down Lady Mirayo. I don't think we have to worry about him doing anything to Lord Sasuke." She than let's her go and walks towards the sleeping clone. "Well, at least for not right now or anytime soon." She stops in front of the Sasuke clone and looks down at him with a smile. "Besides, we have to start this Sasuke's training tomorrow."

Pipila raises her right fist into the air with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face. "And I get to go first!" She than clasp her hands together and opens her eyes, showing that they have red hearts in them. "Even if it just a mental training ground. I can't wait. Me and Sasuke-kun alone together. he he he he."

Wairu looks over at Pipila with a smirk. (Idiot, the reason that you are going first is because you're the weakest amongst us.)

Mira, who was sitting on the ground, had his back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. Opens them and glares at Pipila. "Fool." He than closes his eyes again.

 **Capsule** **Corporation. One of the waiting rooms. Ten, five at night.**

Sakura is sitting in the chair next to Bulma with everyone else sitting on the long couch or other chairs. But Gaara is leaning against the wall again. She is just finishing telling her about what happened before they ended up in her backyard. "And than Lady Tsunade sent me, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Shino to help out the others. We found some of our friends badly hurt, that redheaded girl and than finally Sasuke and Naruto. But..." She bites her bottom lip and looks away from her for a second before looking back. "But he would have killed Naruto if we didn't stop him. I was careless and Sasuke grabbed me. He was going to use me so he could get away, but I kept fighting him so he... tried to kill me. Naruto saved my life, but he was the one that got stabbed instead. Than these black portals with red electricity with in them opened under are feet. The next thing that happened is that we ended up in your backyard. And that's how we got here."

Bulma than looks away from Sakura and down at the floor seriously. "So that's how all of you got in my backyard huh."

Tenten rubs the back of her head with her eyes closed and a nervous smile on her face. "I know it all sounds pretty crazy, but..."

Bulma looks up at Tenten with a smile as she cuts her off. "Don't worry, I believe all of you. I've seen my fair share of crazy things in my life." She than looks at all of them seriously. "But there is a problem. I have never heard of any of the places all of you have talked about."

Kiba looks at Bulma with his right eyebrow raised. "But that's impossible. I know most people that are not ninjas don't know exactly where the hidden villages are. But you had to have at least heard of them?"

Ino looks over at Kiba with a deadpan expression and her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't be stupid Kiba. She just said that she hasn't heard about them."

Kiba stands up off of the couch and glares at Ino while pointing at her with his right index finger. "Hey! Don't call me stupid blondie!"

Ino gets up off of the chair she was sitting on, has both of her hands tightened into fist at her sides and glares back at Kiba. "Don't call me blondie, Dog boy!"

Hinata gets off of the chair she was sitting on next to Ino. She stands in between Ino and Kiba and looks back and forth between them in slight worry. "Please, Kiba-kun, Ino-chan, don't fight." The two give each other one more glare before they sit back down and look away from each other angrily. Hinata let's out a relieved sigh and sits back down.

Bulma than looks at Sakura in slight confusion. "I don't get why you call them hidden villages if so many people know about them."

Sakura looks at Bulma with a small smile. "Well, It's just what one of the founders decided to name our village. The others came afterwards and I guess they liked the idea of putting hidden in the name of their villages. Naruto, He was asked why the village was called the Hidden Leaf Village once when we were younger. He said..." She than turns her head away with her eyes closed and makes her voice sound a little deeper. "Because it sounds really cool. That's why the other villages have hidden in their names to." Both of them than start to laugh a bit. "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." She stops laughing and her smile drops as she asks herself. "How are we going to find away back home?"

Bulma seeing the sad look on Sakura's face makes her make up her mind. "You know..." She waits until the younger girl looks up at her. "I know away to get all of you back home."

Everyone else also heard what Bulma said and looks over at her in surprise. Lee was the one to say something first. "Ms. Bulma. Do you really know of away that all of us can get back to are home?"

Bulma looks over at Lee with a smile. "You don't have to call me Ms. And as for how to get all of you back home. All we have to do is collect the..." She cuts herself off as the door for the room opens, making everybody look to see who is entering the room.

The nurse that is with Naruto enters the room and than holds it open with her left arm. "This is the one young man."

Naruto than wheels into the room and than looks up at the nurse with a smile. "Thanks again Ms." He than looks at everyone in the room and his smile widens. "Hey guys! Man, it's really good to see all of you are ok."

Everyone than gets up out of their seats, but Bulma and Gaara who stands up straight off of the wall. Rush over to Naruto and all call out at the same time. "Naruto!" The five girls are the ones that get to him first."

Sakura hugs Naruto's right side and rest her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "You idiot. Don't do anything that stupid again. Even if it's for me."

Hinata hugs Naruto's left side, rest her head on his other shoulder with her eyes closed and smiles. "I know you would be ok Naruto-kun. But it's still good seeing your smile again."

Ino stands in front of Naruto and looks down at him with a smile. "Yeah. It's good seeing our favorite knucklehead is ok."

Tenten stands to Naruto's left and gives him a smile as she nods. "And remember, you promised me that you and I would find the perfect weapon for you." She than puts her hands behind her back and leans forward a little. "So no dieing on me, ok."

Temari stands to Naruto's right and looks down at him in slight worry. "Naruto are you ok? I mean... You're in a wheelchair."

Naruto's whole face was blushing bright red as Sakura and Hinata was hugging him. But after what Temari said, they let him go, took a step back and the other four girls looked at him in worry. He got over his shock, but still had a small blush on his face as he gives them a smile and than stands up. "Don't worry Temari. The nurse didn't want me to overdo it, so she brought me this wheelchair and showed me how to use it."

The nurse pouts and puts her hands on her hips. "And I think you shouldn't be standing up right now young man."

Naruto looks back at the nurse with a smile. "Hey don't worry. I told you that I'm ok. I promise, and call me Naruto."

The nurse just shakes her head, but smiles and moves her hands off of her hips. "Don't blame me if something happens Naruto." She than gives everyone a smile. "Well I'm going to go check up on your friends. Good night to all of you."

Everyone gives the nurse a smile back, but Gaara gives her a nod as they all say at the same time. "Good night."

The nurse turns around and than looks down at Bulma. "Night Bulma."

Bulma looks up at the nurse with a smile. "Night Yuki." She looks back at the group as Yuki walks out of the room and closes the door behind herself."

The rest of the group now stood in front of Naruto. Lee looks at Naruto with a smile and gives him a thumbs up with his left thumb. "It is good seeing you ok my friend."

Shino gives Naruto a nod and has a slightly happier tone in his voice. "Agreed. It's good that you're able to heal so quickly Naruto."

Konkoro gives Naruto a smirk and lightly slaps his left hand on to Naruto's back, making him stumble forward a little. "Yeah, can't have the kid who helped out my little brother go and die on us right."

Temari frowns as she slaps the back of Konkoro's head with her left hand. "Konkoro. Naruto just got out of a hospital bed. Don't be do rough."

Konkoro looks at Temari with a frown while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Damn it Temari. He said that his alright."

Kiba rest his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder and gives him a smile. "It's good to see you up and about Naruto." His smile than changes into a smirk. "Not that I was worried or anything."

Naruto chuckles while nodding his head and giving Kiba a smile. "ha ha ha. Of course not." His smile than changes into a worried look. "How are Chouji, Neji... and Akamaru?"

Kiba gives Naruto a smile. "Don't worry, they're all fine. They are just getting some rest."

Naruto gives Kiba a smile back. "That's good to hear."

Shikamaru looks at Naruto apologetically. "Naruto..." He waits until Naruto looks at him in confusion. "I'm sorry. Lady Tsunade put me in charge, and looked what happened. Sasuke got away, Neji, Akamaru and Chouji were seriously injured." He than looks away from him. "And my decision almost got you killed. Now all of us are stuck here with no way back home. So much for me being a chunin."

Naruto walks up to Shikamaru with a serious look on his face and puts his left hand on Shikamaru's right shoulder. "None of this is your fault Shikamaru." He waits until Shikamaru looks up at him and than continues. "Hell, if it wasn't for you being in charge, than I would have never cought up to Sasuke. He only got away because of those stupid portal things." He than smiles. "And I know we'll find a way home. Plus that red haired girl is here with us right? If we make her a deal, than I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell us where that snake bastard is hiding. So let's think about finding a way back home." His smile than changes into a smirk. "Just when we do get back home, don't try to use this as an excuse to quit Mr. lazy."

Shikamaru smirks and closes his eyes while shaking his head. "ha ha ha ha ha. Just as troublesome as always, huh Naruto?" He than opens his eyes and puts his left hand on Naruto's right shoulder. "Thanks."

Ino smiles as she looks at the two. (Wow. And here I thought only Chouji knew what to say to cheer up Shikamaru. It just shows how little I really know about you Naruto. Maybe I should hang out with him more.)

Bulma stands up and gets everyone's attention. "Hey. All of you didn't forget that I have away to get you all home, right?"

Naruto turns around and looks up at Bulma with wide eyes. "Wait. You really know away for us to get back home?"

Bulma walks up to the door, holds it open with her left hand and looks over her right shoulder. "Yes, but all of you follow me. It's late and since all of you don't have anywhere to go, you can all stay here. I'll tell all of you how we are going to get all of you home when we get to the rooms." She than walks out of the room with most of all of them following right behind her.

Naruto was about to walk after them when Kiba wraps his left arm around his shoulders and pulls him a little closer. He than looks at him in confusion. "Kiba. What the hell?"

Kiba looks at Naruto seriously. "Dude, you got to tell me your secret."

Naruto continues to look at Kiba in confusion and raises his right eyebrow. "Secret? Kiba, what in the hell are you talking about?"

Kiba keeps his eyes on Naruto as he nods his head towards the others. "I'm taking about the girls. You should have seen them. I make one little joke, and than they are all pissed at me. Sakura, Ino and Tenten even hit me on the head. Than, they're all over you, even the hot sand girl. How do you do it?"

Naruto lightly pulls out of Kiba's grasp and looks at him like he's crazy. "You think that I'm lucky with the girls? Kiba, I can't even get Sakura-chan to go out on a date with me." He let's out a sigh and shakes his head with his eyes closed. "uhh. I think you're just reading into things wrong." He than looks back at him with a small smile. "They were just worried that if I was ok, that's all." He than feels someone grabbing the front of his shirt. He than looks down at the right hand and than up it to it's owner. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looks into Naruto's eyes as she pulls him towards the wheelchair. "Come on Naruto, you heard the nurse earlier." She than puts her hands on his shoulders and lightly pushes him down into the wheelchair. "And I don't want you opening up your wounds."

Naruto looks up at Sakura with a pout. "But Sakura-chan, I'm ok. I don't need..." He cuts himself off when he sees the frown on her face and her hands on her hips. He than let's his head tilt downward. "I'll use the wheelchair."

Sakura smiles and than turns around. "Good. Now come on, so we can catch up with the others." She than walks out of the room, thanks to Hinata holding the door open, with Naruto right behind her.

Naruto stops the wheelchair right next to Hinata so he can look up at her with a smile. "Thanks Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushes with a small smile as she shyly looks away. "Your welcome Naruto-kun." She than let go of the door when Naruto steered the wheelchair forward to catch up with him up with him.

Kiba, who lucky held the door open with his left hand, smirks with his eyes closed and shakes his head. "Lucky bastard." He than let's go of the door and walks after them.

 **Hidden Leaf Village. The Hokage's office inside of the Hokage Tower. One, sixteen in the morning.**

Inside of this office, that is dimly lit, is only a large dark wooden desk, a comfy looking chair behind it, a dark blue couch against the right wall and a wide closed window in the left wall, with a view of most of the village.

A woman is sitting at the desk. She is looking down sadly at a picture frame she is holding in her right hand. "Damn it brat. You better not have died on me."

The fifty year old woman stands five feet, four inches tall with peach skin, straight blonde hair that is framing her face, it's also tied into two low ponytails that stop at mid back, a violet diamond tattoo on her forehead, honey brown eyes, full lips and red nail polish on her finger nails and toe nails. with light pink lipstick. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, E-cup breasts, fit waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a sleeveless grey kimono top that shows off a lot of her cleavage, a blueish grey sash tied around her waist, a short sleeve green haori, blueish grey pants that stop halfway down her calfs and brown open toed strapped sandals with three inch heels.

The picture she is looking at is of her and Naruto. They are standing next to each other with his right arm around her waist and her left arm around his shoulders. They both have their eyes closed and big smiles on their faces, he also is blushing lightly. She than rubs his face with her thumb. (Damn it. Why the hell did I have to fall for you brat. Please, come back alive.)

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

The sound of someone knocking on the door makes the woman look up from the picture with a frown. She opens a drawer in the desk with her left hand and puts the picture inside. "Enter!" She closes the drawer as the door opens and the person enters the room. She stops frowning at seeing the younger woman and looks up at her a bit hopefully. "Shizune, still nothing?"

Shizune, the twenty eight year old woman stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, straight black hair that stops at her shoulders, it frames her face while also covering her ears, black eyes and full lips. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid C-cup breasts, fit waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a very dark blue kimono with white lining the front edges, a fishnet shirt under it, a light purple sash tied around her waist and open toed black strapped sandals with one inch heels.

Shizune looks at the older woman sadly and than shakes her head. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but there's still no word of any of them being found." She than looks into her eyes with some hope. "But I'm sure all of them are ok." She than has a small smile. "I bet Naruto-kun will walk right in this office, with a smile on his face like nothing happened to him, right Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade shakes her head while looking up at Shizune. "Unfortunately, you and I know Naruto all to well. He will blame himself for Sasuke now being in Orochimaru's hands."

Shizune's smile drops and she nods her head. "Yeah, that's exactly what he'll do." She than looks away from her and quietly says. "Poor Naruto-kun. I hope I'm right and he's ok."

Tsunade slightly smirks at hearing what Shizune said. (I guess I'm not the only one who has fallen for the brat.) Her smirk than changes into a small smile. "Shizune, it's almost two in the morning. You should go home and get some sleep."

Shizune looks back at Tsunade and shakes her head. "No, I'm alright Lady Tsunade. Besides I want to see Na..." She cuts herself off and lightly blushes before continuing. "I mean all of them when they make it back to the village."

Tsunade's smile widens slightly. "Don't worry Shizune, just go home and get some rest, ok?"

Shizune let's out a sigh and gives Tunade a nod. "uhh. Yes Lady Tsunade. Good night." She than turns around and walks towards the door.

Tsunade than rest her elbows on the desk and claps her hands in front of her face, hiding her smirk. "Good night." She waits for Shizune to open the door and than calls out to her. "Oh, and Shizune!"

Shizune while still holding open the door with her left hand, looks back at Tsunade with slight curiosity. "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade's smirk widens slightly. "I'll make sure to tell Naruto when he gets back to get his butt straight to your house. So you wouldn't have to worry anymore."

Shizune's eyes widen and a dark blush forms on her cheeks. "O... oh. O... ok. T... thanks Lady Tsunade. Night." She than walks out of the room and closes the door behind herself.

Tsunade rest her hands on the desk and lightly chuckles. "ha ha ha ha. Poor girl has it just as bad as I do." Her smirk changes into a small smile. (I guess this really only leaves us with one real option.) She than opens the drawer with the picture in it, pulls it out, places it on the desk and than pulls out a folder full of papers. The folder has Naruto Uzumaki stamped on it in black ink. She opens the folder and goes through the papers until she finds the one she is looking for. She pulls it out with her left hand and places the folder on the desk. (I can't believe I'm actually going to sign this.)

At the top of the white paper printed in black is, Clan Rebuilding Rights Permit.

Tsunade puts it on the desk, picks up a pen in her right hand and starts signing it. (Now all it needs now is Naruto's signature and he can restart the Uzumaki clan if he wants to.) She than smirks again. (So many people probably think that he only has eyes for Sakura. But if they only know what happened between us a few nights ago. Who knew the brat was such a good kisser.)

 **Flashback: Inside of the Hokage's office. One week ago. Eleven at night.**

Tsunade and Naruto are sitting on the floor next to each other and leaning back on the front of the couch. She had taken off her haori, has a small white sake bottle in her right hand and her left arm is around his shoulders with her hand resting on his chest. He has his own small sake bottle that he is holding in both hands.

Tsunade as a small smile and her cheeks are a bit red as she takes another drink. "huh. I needed this. Thanks for sneaking in some drinks for us Naruto." She than looks at Naruto. "You and I need to do this more often, though I'm still not sure I'm ok with you drinking."

Naruto, who's face is blushing not from the sake, takes another drink before looking at Tsunade. "Hey, I told you. This stuff doesn't have any real effect on me for some reason. I only have a taste for this because my apartment is in the red light district. And back then, it was sometimes the only thing I could get my hands on to drink." He than gives her a smirk. "And I'm more than ok with doing this with you again... granny."

Tsunade had a sad look in her eyes at hearing what Naruto had first said. But she frowns when he calls her granny. She than pinches his left cheek and lightly pulls. "Damn it you brat. I was having a good time with you and you had to go and call me that." Her frown changes into a sad smile, she let's go of his cheek and looks away from him. "Oh who am I kidding. If it wasn't for my jutsu, I'd look just like one. But even with it, you still see me for what I am." She than looks up at the ceiling. "Maybe I should stop pretending to be young and beautiful."

Naruto than looks at Tsunade with a little bit of panic in his eyes. "Wait. I never said that you're not beautiful. You're drop dead gorgeous." His eyes widen and his whole face blushes red. (Oh dear kami, me and my big mouth.)

Tsunade looks back at Naruto with her right eyebrow raised. "Drop dead gorgeous huh? Than why the hell do you keep calling me granny?"

Naruto closes his eyes and let's out a sigh as he turns his head away. "uhh, while I've already opened my big mouth." (She is so going to hit me.) He than looks back at her a bit nervously. "Well, you do this frowning pout thing with your lips, that makes them... well, even more kissable. So you know... I just think you look cute when you're angry."

Tsunade just looks at Naruto blankly for a few seconds, but than starts laughing loudly. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Naruto blushes in embarrassment and looks away from Tsunade with a frown. "Hey you asked! It's not my fault that you go from being sexy to being both sexy and cute when you're angry." He than blinks in confusion and than looks back at her in surprise. "You're not going to hit me?"

Tsunade stops laughing and looks at Naruto with a smile. "No. And even though this is probably a bad idea. I have something better in mind." She than leans closer to him and kisses him on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widen in complete shock and his whole face blushes red. (Holy shit! This is really happening! I hope I can do this right.) He than closes his eyes and kisses her back.

Tsunade smiles into the kiss and puts down her empty bottle of sake. (So he's actually kissing me back, and he's not to bad at it ether. Fuck it I'll regret it in the morning.) She than sits on Naruto's lap while holding on to his shoulders, not stopping the kiss at all. Her large breasts lightly push into his chest.

Naruto puts his own empty bottle on the floor and wraps his arms around Tsunade's waist. (Damn, I can feel her boobs against my chest. She's sitting on my lap and... Kami she has to feel my... Are we going to do... it?) They than pull out of the kiss with a wet "pop" and look into each other's eyes. His hands start to slide downwards, but he stops at seeing the red on her cheeks. (Wait, she's drunk! Oh I'm such an idiot, of course she is. There's no way in hell she'd want to kiss me without being so. God she's going to hate me. I just hope she'll won't remember this in the morning.) He puts his hands on her waist again and lightly pushes her off of him.

Tsunade stands up and looks down with a sad confused face at Naruto, who is now standing up as well and looking away from her. "What's wrong?" (God, what was I thinking? He must be so creeped out about me now. No... he kissed me back. Than why...?)

Naruto still doesn't look at Tsunade when he answers her. "I'm sorry. Please don't think that I'm some asshole just trying to get in your pants because your drunk." He than looks up into her eyes apologetically. "Please don't hate me Tsunade?"

Tsunade blinks in surprise as she looks down at Naruto. (He thinks I'm...) a small smile than forms on her face. (Naruto, you are definitely one of the good ones. I think we should stop. I don't want him hating himself because he thinks he did something to me.) She than puts her hands on his shoulders. "I don't hate you Naruto. Let's do this again, every three days or so."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. "Y... you're not mad that I kissed you?"

Tsunade places her right hand on Naruto's left cheek. "Of course not. I'm the one who kissed you first. The only thing that really makes me mad is when you call me granny." She than leans down and gives him another kiss on the lips.

Naruto smiles after the kiss and looks into Tsunade's eyes. "Well, how about if I call you Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade's smile widens and she grabs the front of Naruto's jacket with both hands. "I think I could get used to that." She than pulls him up into a more passionate kiss.

 **End flashback.**

Tsunade than leans back in her chair. (Unfortunately we haven't had any time together since than. Plus, I know he's still nuts about Sakura.) She than smirks. (Besides, this is definitely going to make a certain Hyuga princess happy.) She than leans forward while lightly frowning as she rest her left cheek in her left hand. (But how am I going to get Shizune to agree to this? I love the girl, but sometimes she can be a real stick in the mud. And really, this is more for me anyway. This is the only change I have to be with him. With Naruto being the only known member of his clan left. He can marry as many women as he wants to.) She than looks out of the window and up into the dark sky. (Come back to us alive Naruto.) "Come back safe to me."

 **To be continued.**

 **It's finished! it's finally finished! I am so sorry this took so long. I should have had this posted months ago. But it's here and next is chapter 3 of My Hero: Electrical X. Hopefully it won't take about three months or more.**

 **Well that's all for now, until next time. Bye!**


End file.
